Fool
by arte0135
Summary: Inspired by Kamerreon's Infernal Ifrit, which is on her yahoo group. Thanks to one wish, the world was forever changed, including the past, present and future. Not your average time traveling story.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Kamerreon's Infernal Ifrit, which is on her yahoo group. Please read, if you can, if not please read the summary below or you will be lost. Also, some pureblood traditions belong to the creative genius that is Excenturykemuse: Ivy Kissed, Amortentia and the Beautiful Series and some spells are inspired by Dpiloff.

***Spoiler-Don't read if you want to read Infernal Ifrit or if you can't***

The opposite of Excenturykemuse's Judicamentum, which is a time-travel story and features Harry/James. In Infernal Ifrit, Harry willing goes into the past and meets his mother, Lily. Over time, he falls in love with her and asks her to try to find a way to keep him in the past with her, but each day he has to return back to his time.

At nights, Ginny (thanks to the Order) comes to him to keep him company and Harry uses her to practice, so when he finally makes love to Lily, he won't hurt her. He returns to Lily, but seven months have passed and she is desperate, so she conjures an Ifrit, which is a type of genie. The genies grants her request to keep Harry in the past, but in exchange he will use Harry's body as a vessel to do with he wants and he wants to use Ginny's womb to carry his heirs. Harry agrees, not caring what happens in the future.

***End Spoiler***

Now that you have the background story, this will be Harry/Draco.

Warning: M, Dark Harry (may be evil), character bashing, explicit het and slash, age difference (11/15)

-Fool-

He snorted as he heard her explanation, even as time had passed these weak mortals were as ignorant as ever. They were as worthless as before and only useful as playthings and desirable for their breeding abilities.

If only they knew that he was more than a genie or heavens forbid a demon. He could not see what this wizard saw in this Mudblood. She was beautiful and intelligent, but she did nothing for him. She would only be useful to him for a few nights and still he would have found her wanting.

But she had proven to be useful. He had been there in the shadows and saw as her red-hair grew lank and her eyes became hollow. Slowly she stopped eating and she became a shell of a human being. And he waited for a few months more before he struck.

He slipped into her dreams and created nightmares, he planted the seed of doubt and desperation. He made sure she was weak and vulnerable. He left small clues that she would follow to find him and waited to be summoned.

He waited millennia for this chance and finally a wizard strong enough was born to be worthy of being his vessel. The half-blood known as the Boy-Who-Lived. He watched him as obsessively as he watched the red-haired girl. And grinned as he felt desire and lust for the woman that in another life had been his mother grow and warp into need.

For all times these mortals pretended to be just, fair and above reproach, they were just as twisted as his kind were. He made sure to make him feel caged and alone by the people that professed to be his friends and mentors.

It truly amazed him that these people were so self-righteous and yet they were cold enough to let a mere child go to his death in order to safe their skins. But, this boy was as pathetic as they were; he let them use him and bended over backwards to accommodate them.

He was the reason for his suffering and he was disappointed that as powerful as the boy was, he proved to be average. He sealed his powers away and later would laminate the cruelty of fate.

He truly was pathetic and weak.

But he felt certain admiration on how he callously used the girl to fulfill his needs. She was truly a whore in love with his fame and fortune. And he waited for his chance.

And here it was. Their desperation and lust for each other blinded them to the consequences, although the boy could care less to what happened to the future.

He smirked. Now, he had the chance to be free.

A life for a life, a soul for a soul. Done.

-Sixteen Years Later-

At fifteen years old, Harrison James Potter was considered to be the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding Britain. He was famous, wealthy and handsome. At 6'0, he had a toned physique thanks to countless hours of Quidditch practice and dueling training.

He had inherited his father's untamable raven hair that gave him a just shagged looked, which was an activity he actively engaged in, but he made sure to be discreet. He used the countless witches that threw themselves at him as an outlet, but he never felt anything for them.

They were all too weak and worthless to have the honor of carrying his seed within their womb. It was surprisingly easy to get to this point. He was the stronger, better version of the old Harry Potter. The fool had easily had given up his future skin with no consideration to the consequences.

He had not considered the fact that two Potter heirs could not exist in the same timeline and had enjoyed the few precious years he had before he had to die to allow his soul to be cleansed and ready for his use.

Poor Lily Potter nee Evans had been heartbroken and had committed suicide. As he saw them enjoy the years they had together, he manipulated the poor James Potter to marry another pureblood from the Rosier line. She had been a beauty with dark raven hair and deep blue eyes, but most of all; she possessed the cunning, cleverness and upbringing of her pureblood heritage.

In all the centuries that he had lived as a spirit he could recognize the fact that some mortals were clever, but evolution had gifted the wizarding race with immense power. He snorted at the fact that some believed that those born off humans could be as powerful and intelligent as those who had generations after generations of magic in their blood.

It was true that too much interbreeding could destroy a bloodline, but all that was needed was marrying a half-blood or if it was really necessary a muggleborn or muggle; however, too much breeding with muggles could lead to the erosion of magic.

The red-eyed wizard was an excellent example. The muggle blood in his veins helped him revitalize his bloodline and created a very powerful wizard. It was a shame that he was not a witch.

His "father" for lack of a better term got over Lily and married Anya Rosier and had him. It seemed that all he felt was lust for the green-eyed woman. Or perhaps he wanted to practice on her.

As much as he was a Gryffindor Light fanatic, he was a pureblood first, whose family would have been outraged if he had married a muggleborn. That was especially true since his mother was a Black, a family practiced in the Dark Arts and pureblood supremacy, which to some degree was true.

Muggleborns could be smart and to a certain extent powerful, but they need several generations before enough magic would build in their blood to create truly powerful heirs. Over time, their bloodlines would become purebloods.

But of course, this observation was ignored. And that was putting it lightly.

The majority of the populace was kept ignorant of the truth by certain individuals. The most prominent was a twinkly eyed bastard that helped abandoned him to an orphanage, even though he was a pureblood and purebloods helped their own.

He could have been adopted by another family, unfortunately his godparents, Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom were not an option. Black was stupid enough to be accused of being a Death Eater and thrown into Azkaban, while Longbottom was in some mental institution.

He supposed it could be worse. It had been a good thing that he had made plans before hand. He had known about some prophesy between the other Potter and Voldemort. It astounded him how much fate the world put on it as it did not show a real outcome, but one of many. It was not more likely than the next, but most of all it was not binding.

Either could choose it ignore it and they would be fine. The other Potter didn't have to fight, but the fool had never bothered to learn beyond his class assignments, and even that had been pushing it. He was happier letting the Mudblood do his work for him and worrying about Quidditch or keeping the brash orange-haired idiot as a friend.

He left his power remain dominant and decaying, instead of nurturing it. And for that he had hated him. In the end it had worked in his favor, had the old Potter been cleverer he would have learned about this world and his kind. Had he made queries instead of believing others based on face value, he would have learned that about the true nature of prophecies and magic. But he hadn't. He was content in believing those prejudice fools. And look where that had gotten him: he was dead.

He walked the streets and heard the whispers follow him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't care about the attention, but he did however mind the giggling that followed him.

These females were annoying. He might be the Boy-Who-Lived, but he was a pureblood. He would never marry a muggleborn and he highly doubted he would marry a half-blood. And yet they all believed that they could be the One, the princess to his hero.

But, he knew better. It irked Albus that he was not the impressionable youth he wanted him to be at eleven. He was not their Harry Potter; he was Harrison and he was different with the advantage of knowing millennia's worth of knowledge in several areas. He didn't need the bastard; he could hold his own.

He walked into Flourish and Blotts to get his books for the upcoming year and snorted as he passed the newspaper stand with his picture on it, proclaiming him to be the Chosen One. If they all knew that the Chosen One was all a ruse.

As he waited for Potter's death, he had made certain inquires into the war between the Light and Dark. At first he had wanted to face Voldemort as an opponent, but as time went by, he decided that he would have preferred him to be an ally.

When he felt the time was right, he approached him through possession of some seer, Trewenly or such rot and convinced him to take a better approach. He had been reluctant and he had decided to let him know _some_ of the truth behind his person.

Having convinced him, which had not been easy, Death Eater attacks had stopped and more focus was put on making sure that no one would discover their true purpose. Everyone else believed that the Light was winning and the destruction of the Dark Lord by the Potter heir had been the last nail on the coffin.

But, it hadn't. It was rigged.

-Flashback-

After days of following of Voldemort's movements, he came to the conclusion to approach him. Although he had been discreet about it, Voldemort seemed to feel that he was being followed and watched. He knew that he could not be called the Dark Lord for no reason at all.

He was able to use the body of some seer; her Sight was not the best and at most she was a fraud, but the power was in her blood and he needed to get her out of the way.

He entered Slytherin Manor and felt the wards announce his presence and he quickly canceled the series of spells that were aimed to his back.

"Please stop. I have a message for you and hopefully a proposal for an alliance."

He turned to see Tom Riddle, looking no older than his mid-twenties, sneer at him. But his eyes showed some shock and curiosity and he knew that his host's eyes were completely black. If muggles were to see him, they would believe that he was being possessed.

"What are you?"

He smirked, "I am something indefinable. Muggles would call me a demon, but the wizarding world refers to be as an Ifrit, or a genie. But I am neither."

His red eyes narrowed, but widen when he mentioned the word "Ifrit."

"I thought your kind was a myth."

He smirked, "No, we prefer to keep out of the way of mortals, but sometimes we do appear to them. And I have been summoned after being banished as a spirit by the combine efforts of Merlin and Morgana La Fey."

"But enough about me. I want to make an alliance with you. And as an offering I have brought this Seer. She is a fraud, but her blood carries the potential to create prophecies and see the future. In a few years, she will foretell a prophecy in front of your nemesis, Albus Dumbledore. She will see the creation of a child with the power to defeat you, but you will not be able to hear the full wording and in your haste will try to kill the half-blood known as Harry James Potter."

Voldemort's eyes widen at his declaration, but narrowed in rage.

"Let's not be hasty. You are aware of the true nature of prophecies. They show several possibilities, but not the exact outcome. The future is fluid. It changes based on the actions of humans and it is not set in stone. This boy may or may not defeat you and he is one of the two boys that could be the child to defeat you. However in your haste, you will act and will destroy yourself and live as a spirit. Your horcuxes worked, but they will be discovered and destroyed. You will lose this war."

"How do you about my horcuxes?" Voldemort snarled at him, making his face look less handsome and more feral.

"I have lived for millennia. Magic is magic, but very ancient Dark magic exists that can give mortals immortality. Based on your appearance, you have about three-four horcuxes in existence, but the creation of more will make your soul unstable and will destroy your appearance and will make you insane. In the future, you create six and that sends you into the realm of insanity that the Light uses against you to win the war."

"But, I will help you through an alliance. My kind usually ignores wizarding wars, but I was offered the chance to inhabit the body of Harry James Potter."

Voldemort looked at him in surprise, "James Potter married Anya Rosier; her brother is in my service. Their child cannot be a half-blood unless he is a bastard."

He smirked at him, "The future has been destroyed. Potter married the youngest Rosier based on my "help". Originally, he was after a Mudblood known as Lily Evans, but she married another wizard. Somehow Harry James, her son, was able to go into the past and the fool fell in love with her. She summoned me to allow him to stay in the past with her. Right now, he is a normal wizard no threat to you, but the fool knew nothing about magic."

Voldemort smirked, "A life for a live, a soul for a soul."

He nodded his head, only someone who has created horcuxes could understand the logic behind that statement.

"Yes, in exchange I have asked for his body and a replacement to have my heirs. He believed that I was referring to a blood traitor, a Weasley, but he was wrong. At first I wanted to fight you, but now I seek an alliance."

"Soon James Potter will have a son and when he does Harry Potter will be reborn. His soul is gone and will be replaced by mine. I will not fight you, but we can put on a show to dupe the world."

Voldemort looked at him interest before laughing, "He made a deal with the devil. All this time I thought that those nuns and priests were wrong," He softly murmured to himself, but he could hear him. Then he held out his hand and he took it.

-End Flashback-

The world thought that Voldemort was an insane mantic and yet no one suspected that he was alive and very much sane working quietly to overthrow the ministry. The Light and the Order believed that he had somehow managed to come back to life last year and had convinced the world of his return.

They thought that they could win the war, but they were wrong. Last time, they had made Harry despise the wizarding world for their backstabbing ways that he ran into the past. And now some of the Order members hated him for not being the Gryffindor Golden Boy they had wanted.

And they had no one to blame, but themselves. Black managed to get himself locked-up for killing his parents, which he did do. His mother had supported the Dark side, but his father being the brash fool that he was, didn't.

In fact, he tried to contact the Order to tell them about their plans. Black had arrived in their manor and had killed his mother when she tried to get help. Fortunately, Voldemort had been able to arrive on time and had killed James. The blame was placed on Black and he had been sentenced to Azkaban and the Kiss.

No one knew the truth behind what happened that day, but it was recognized that Black killed his family because he didn't trust Lady Potter. But the Light used it to call him the "Savior" for "destroying" the Dark Lord, whose magical signature was found on the scene.

Although, Anya might have been killed, Harrison was able to secure three fortunes: the Potter, Blacks (defaulted to him as Sirius Black had been his godfather and his younger brother had been killed for being a spy) and the Rosier fortune (Anya's brother, the true heir had been killed as a Death Eater by Auror Moody).

Albus feared that he would follow in the footsteps like his Dark family that he had convinced the courts to hand him over to him and place him in a secure in a safe location. The fool left him an orphanage where he had to hear about muggle Gods and faith.

Harrison hated it there; hearing his true name be damned as some devil and deviant made him want to burn the place down. But he smirked when Albus' face ashen when he came to Diagon Alley and charged him for the endangerment of a child.

The pureblood community had been outraged. The heir to three houses was left to muggles! In an orphanage and not in another place where he could have been cared for! Others hated that their Savior had been abused, which was not true, but he used it to discredit the high and mighty Albus Dumbledore.

Some defended the old man; after all he knew best. Ah, Harrison enjoyed putting them in their place, especially when he announced that he hated muggles. He had been abused by them, so no one could blame him.

Within a week, Albus had been sacked as Head Chief of the Wizengamot. He barely managed to remain as headmaster, but he was put under more scrutiny and the school governors were given more power. Overall, the purebloods won.

And honestly what did he expect? The majority of the seats in the Wizengamot were held by purebloods and they inherited their wealth. He had been welcomed into their world; some had feared that he would be some muggle-loving wizard. He wasn't.

Within months, he had been praised for his intelligence and class. His manners were impeccable, over all he was the perfect heir.

His chilly reception with the headmaster ignited the wrath of the Gryffindors and they began to loathe him and spat at him in the hallways. The rest were silent. Ravenclaws supported him; he was their shining star, a genius. The Slytherins respected him and his power and status as heir of three Ancient and Noble Houses. Hufflepuffs kept out of his way and did not help the Gryffindors.

Several students had been expelled before the Gryffindors quieted down. He was severely unpopular there. They hated him for not being the Light icon and mascot. He snorted when he heard that and reminded them that a Gryffindor had murdered his parents. That had left them silent and ashamed as the Slytherin table burst into laughter.

To the world, he was neutral, although the Light tried to make it appear that he was in their back pocket, but everyone knew the truth. The Dark left him alone, the Neutrals followed him and the Light silently despised him, but they needed him, so they pretended to play nice.

And now, they called him the Chosen One and tried to make him into some hero and martyr. He shook his head at their utter stupidity. He was now being "advised" to go spend the summer break with the Weasleys, where some headquarter was held.

In all honesty, he did not want to go. He detested the family. Their son had been one of the main ones that had held the "I hate Harrison Potter" banner; plus, they tried to push their youngest daughter in him, whom he didn't want.

He didn't want the family to get their hands on any sizable wealth. He had three fortunes and titles that Albus would love to use towards the war effort. Harry's fuck toy had been a passable girl, but her hair had been a little too orange, her freckles were horrid, her chest small and her hips too wide. She was good for sex and nothing more.

The fool had believed that he would use her as a means to have heirs! The girl was a whore with no good breeding, wealth, status or looks. She was fertile like all Weasleys, but he didn't want his heirs to be damned with that ugly hair color. And they were blood traitors; pureblood society would never accept them.

But because the world had changed due to his appearance, Guinea Pig (she was too insignificant to be called her real name) was attractive with flaming red hair, although her freckles were still there. Her body was toned and she had an ample chest and yet she was only good for fucking.

She had believed that if she flaunted herself, he would feel something. He didn't. The only good thing about her was that she was a virgin when he had her and he used her for practice, so that he would never hurt his mate.

He could not believe that he could have a mate, but he felt it when they had been born. His kind were never granted such a gift, but he had never been normal. Only his mate would be worthy of having his seed in their womb, no one else. Unfortunately, it would not be easy finding them, he didn't know if he would a tug or pull when he met them, but he would wait for them.

And yet this girl believed that she was the One. She had a nice body and he could admit that she was his favorite fuck doll. He had cursed her womb and made her infertile, so that she would never have the chance to trap him with a child. The Weasleys might have been purebloods, but they were considered to be less than Mudbloods as they turned their back on their magic.

Guinea Pig wanted him for his fame, fortune and money, so at least that didn't change. But she had no proper pureblood pride, so she was begging to be used. Her mother had no doubt taught her that she had to remain pure and yet she fucked several guys. She believed that he loved her and would marry her. She was a fool. And now no one, but some muggle or Muggleborn would want her.

Harrison walked into the Potions aisle looking for his textbook when he spotted a figure bended over trying to get several books. And he had to admit to himself that the ass in front of him was appealing. It was very firm and perfectly rounded with ample cheeks and was the best he had seen until now.

He helped the figure and was met with the fairest boy he had ever seen. He had slivery blond hair and big grey eyes that were set in a soft oval face and framed by lush and long black lashes. And his lips! They were rosy and full. The grey eyes widen before he curtsied, "Lord Potter."

He stood transfixed by the beauty before him. He had had men in his past lives, but he usually had women.

He kissed the hand presented to him, which was bold of him. When a maiden presented her hand, gentlemen made a show of kissing it, but never did. The only ones that did were the ones that desired to court or were courting a wizard or witch.

He heard a gasp and he locked eyes with the blond and softly kissed his palm. He was pleased by the blush that spread on his cheeks and he delighted in the feel of the small and slender fingers in his hand.

"I am disappointed to say that I have not had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." His words said in a low and deep tone.

"Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy." The blond responded in a soft voice. He looked at him coyly through his lashes.

The Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy was one of the oldest, purest and wealthiest families in the world. The family had moved to France one year before Voldemort publicly disappeared. He knew that Lord Lucius Malfoy was a powerful wizard and was in the Inner Circle. Harrison could go as far as saying that he was his right-hand.

And here stood their only son, a boy who would grow to be a true beauty. He might be wealthy, but the Potter and Rosier fortunes combined could not outstrip the Malfoys' wealth. The only reason he was able to stand on equal ground with them was because he was Lord Black.

Harrison charmingly smiled at him, "My grandmother on my Father's side was Dorea Black and has some relation to your Mother, Lady Malfoy. On the other hand, my Godfather was also a Black. It is pleasant meeting family, no matter how distant they may be."

They were both aware that Harrison was still holding his hand, but Draco found it to be quite comfortable.

"I agree. This will be my first year at Hogwarts, so we will see more of each other. I am hoping to get either into Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

He raised his hand and kissed it again, "Eleven, so young," he softly murmured as he started to kiss each finger individually, "but, so perfect."

Although Draco was beyond pleased by the attention, his cheeks flushed a crimson color.

"Oh my." A female voice interrupted them. Harrison looked up, but refused to let Draco's hand go, instead it was engulfed in his hand and he squeezed it.

He politely bowed to Lady Malfoy, who raised her hand and he brought it close to his lips, but didn't kiss it. As he did, Narcrissa noticed that Draco blushed prettily and bit his lower lip as his grey eyes got a satisfied gleam in them.

"It is pleasure to meet you here, Lord Potter. You really do have the eyes of the departed Lady Potter and the bone structure of the Rosier family, but the height and build of the Potters." Narcrissa complimented him, quite happy with how taken he appeared to be with her son.

Draco always seemed to entice men. The Zabini heir was enchanted by him, but Draco was cold and polite to his presence. She saw him squeeze his hand and Lord Potter turned to him and gently smiled at him.

This would be great for the family. Her marriage to Lucius allied the Blacks and the Malfoys, but if Lord Black were to marry Draco, they would become the most powerful and wealthiest couple in the continent, most likely on the same footing as the Ancient and Most Royal Morimoto clan in Japan. It also helped that he was distantly related to the Blacks through his paternal grandmother.

Lord Malfoy came into the store and noticed his wife taking to Lord Potter. He didn't know the exact identity behind the young man, but he guessed from certain conversations with his Lord that he was not who he appeared to be. He might be considered to be neutral, but Lucius intuitively knew he was Dark.

As he approached them, he saw that he and his son were holding hands. And Draco did not seem to mind, his eyes betraying the pleasure and satisfaction of being found in such an intimate position with such a handsome and powerful young man.

"Lord Potter." He bowed down and his gesture was returned.

"Lord Malfoy." They made small talk over their summer and the Malfoys mentioned that they only came back to Britain to have their son attend Hogwarts and even invited him for tea later in the week. Throughout their conversation, he didn't stop holding Draco's hand and they were all aware of it.

As they were about to excuse themselves, Harrison kissed Draco's hand again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Draco."

Draco blushed and bowed his head, "Likewise, my Lord."

His eyes gleamed and Harrison smirked. He knew that hearing him say those words made him want to ravish the cheeky blond.

He leaned over and whispered low enough for him to hear, "You don't know how true your words are." He kissed his palm and let him go.

He was aware that his parents were watching him, never seeing him be so forward with anyone before and as they left, Draco turned gave Harrison a flirty smile and winked at him before swinging his hips.

Harrison stood watching, turned on and transfixed by the image the blond made. Those rosy lips with a plump bottom, the grey orbs that shined in cunning and cleverness, and his body. He was fully aware that he was a child and his body would continue to develop, but right now it was enticing in its innocence.

He had found what he was looking for and he be damned if anyone got in his way. With that he turned away from the bookstore and made his way to Gringotts.

* * *

A/N: I had this story written for a while and just decided to post it. Hope you like it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: M, Dark Harry (may be evil), character bashing, explicit het and slash, age difference (11/15)

Ch.2:

They got home within two hours and although he knew his parents had several things to discuss with him, they still walked into the main parlor and had tea.

"Lord Potter, Draco?" His father asked, taking a blunt approach into their conversation.

He smiled prettily at him and he rolled his eyes in response, already immune to his son's charms.

Draco huffed, "Yes, _Harrison_ is a perfect match for me."

He looked at his right hand, wondering whether he wanted the Potter or Black betrothal ring.

"His is handsome, wealthy and powerful. His wealth is the only one that can rival ours; he is considered to be a genius and his scores beat those of Dumbledore and rival those of the Dark Lord, which we all know he supports. He is from the best families and he is the only one that has a chance of ever controlling me."

He leveled a gaze at his father, "Plus, you should know the feeling Father. Mother wanted you when she was eight and you were thirteen. I am a Black and Blacks go after who they want and damn the consequences."

His mother laughed and kissed Lucius lightly on the lips when he huffed, "Its true Lucius. Our son is a Black and with the Malfoy cunning will have Lord Potter eating from the palm of his hand. I like him. He is handsome, which based on all those lovely, _real_ blushes on Draco's face, he is in complete agreement."

Draco blushed and bit his lips from smiling. It was true. He liked how those deep blue eyes pierced through him. He could feel the darkness surrounding him and wanted to submit to it, but first he needed to draw Harrison out.

"And the Zabini heir?" Lucius asked in curiosity, knowing his son would never look at him in a romantic light, even if he was incredibly wealthy.

Draco rolled his eyes at the mentioned of Blaise Zabini, "What about him? He does not matter. He has good breeding, wealth and looks, but he is not the one I want. He would bow down to my every whim; he would never challenge me, but treat me like some fragile piece of glass. I am not interested in the roses and hearts type of love. I want the dark possessiveness that drives you to insanity and wills you to do anything for your lover."

"You have spent too much time with Bella." His Father lightly commented. Draco hummed.

"I think I prefer the Black betrothal rings. Draco Malfoy-Black or Draco Malfoy-Potter, they both sound appealing." Draco looked at his hand again.

He glanced in the mirror and took in his appearance. He knew he was beauty with a slender and graceful appearance, "Well, in ten years I'll have my first child. We need to have four as heirs for the Ancient and Nobel Houses of Rosier, Potter, Black and Malfoy. I am still torn on whether I want to get into Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

He looked at his mother for guidance and his father pouted. Narcrissa laughed, "Oh Luc, you can't deny the fact that having four grandchildren does not please you."

"It does, very much so, but Draco never asks for my advice." He gave him a kicked puppy dog look.

Draco rolled his eyes, "It is because you are whipped Father." He heard him spluttered indignantly as he calmly sipped his tea. His mother quickly reassured him that it was not true and that he was a very aggressive man, after those words Draco tuned them out, not wanting to know about his parents' sex life.

"If I got into Ravenclaw, he'll be there, watching me, hating the fools that easily approach me. And when he courts me, my dorm will not be that far away from his. But if I am in Slytherin and somehow," he looked at his mother, "he found out that Zabini likes me, he'll be jealous, especially knowing that I am so far away from him and near other men."

"Are you going to be yourself? Draco, you have such an angelic appearance, but you have a very devious nature."

Draco looked at his father and smirked, "I'll be myself of course. Beauty only gets you so far and he needs someone to be his equal, not his servant. I am different from all of those that follow him like bitches in heat. They exist for his entertainment and practice, but I will be his solely."

"Slytherin, then?" His mother asked, so used to his scheming. Draco smiled at her in response.

The next day his Father came in for brunch and looked at his son in appreciation. It was not every day his son miscalculated in his plans.

He kissed his wife and glanced at his son, who raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Lord Potter has asked to court you through the Diligo Purus rites."

Narcrissa dropped his silverware in shock as Draco chocked on his tea.

"What?" Draco looked shocked, elated and happy. He bit his lips to stop himself from squealing in delight.

"Yes, the owl arrived this morning and he hopes to meet you again and in a few months, if not sooner, would like to discuss the terms in a marriage contract."

"But that is just a formality, Lucius. He is being very generous." His mother said slowly as she thought about the implications if using such rites.

"I agree. No one has used the Diligo Purus rites since the nineteenth century and it is stronger than using a betrothal contract, which is completely binding for life."

"I have a wedding to plan!" Narcrissa clapped her hands. Draco smiled at her and nodded.

"It is so soon. Wedding invitations were meant for my third year, but now I'll be betrothed by thirteen and bonded by fourteen and will mostly likely have my first child before twenty-one." Draco smiled at his father happily.

"Third year, Draco?" His father asked questioningly.

"Well, of course. I never dreamed he would use the Diligo Purus rites, but would favor a betrothal, which even in our society is very rare, especially between two wizards. I thought I would be betrothed by fourteen and bonded by fifteen. Only a year off my original calculations."

Draco shrugged, although he was very happy about the turn in events. After brunch, he saw the letter that Harrison sent to his father and was pleased by the weight of the expensive parchment, no doubt a blend of fairy dust and Acromantula silk and was sealed by the Black, Potter and Rosier signet rings.

An affirmative respond was sent and the small doubt and insecurity he felt disappeared when a confirmation was sent for tea in two days. He knew that he was a child, a beauty, but his body was not mature enough yet and would continue to grow into his willowy frame. Fortunately, Harrison didn't care. Soon, they would belong exclusively to each other.

Two days could not pass enough for Draco. He made sure to smell of vanilla and roses. He combed his hair and made sure that it looked shiny and silky, his wore silver and cream robes to make him look angelic and pure, which exposed his neck as well as his collarbone. He wanted to look perfect for Harrison.

He walked down to the gardens, where he would met him and was given a wink by his mother in approval of his outfit. Harrison would met his parents first before he saw him in the garden and after wards he would stay for dinner. He sat on a swing that was a bench to wait and closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt someone touch his cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked into deep blue eyes and he smiled, "You're here."

At the very close contact, his magic released itself to caress Harrison's and on first contact, he moaned. It was dark and soothing, he could feel himself blush and pant lightly. It felt so right.

His eyes were closed that he didn't see the awe and dark emotions on Harrison's face.

-A Few Days Earlier-

He came into Malfoy Manor and was impressed with its beauty. For the past days, he had not been able to forget the blond beauty he met in Flourish and Blotts. That cheeky blond that walked away as he swung his hips and all he wanted was to make love to that fine piece of ass, which was a first for him. For the first time in his existence, he wanted to make love to someone and not have a casual fuck with them.

That blond was his, his just knew it. He knew he couldn't let another taste him and find out later that he was meant for him. It would send him into a jealous rage.

He also knew that one taste would create an addiction. All he wanted was to lick his creamy skin and mark it, bruise it and own it. He wanted to see those grey eyes dilated with lust as his pretty, rosy lips begged for more.

All those images created a burning in him that he needed to find a release. He tried to masturbate to get rid of the urge, but he couldn't. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was a demonic angel with silvery blond hair and fair features with pouty lips. Fuck!

After going to Gringotts, he held a marriage contract in his hands. He knew he couldn't wait; he needed the blond to be his as soon as possible, so he decided to use the Diligo Purus rites, which had never been used since the nineteenth century and had only been used a handful of times in Britain.

The rites allowed for younger wizards and witches to enter into a permanent agreement with older Lords. It was rarer than betrothal contract, which were entered at age fourteen and consummated by age fifteen. But he needed the blond.

He did know not how longer he could not last without touching him. Because he was a pureblood, Draco needed to be untouched and pure, but he could be sampled if he was betrothed through the rites, so he penned a letter with the most expensive parchment he could buy. He would court the blond and have him.

He had been unable to focus as he waited to meet him again. It seemed that after meeting him, he had a raging hard-on, but going to clubs had not worked.

He had gone to one of his favorites and had started to heavily make out with some blond bimbo, but felt nothing, so he pretended it was Draco and yet he pulled away, sickened. No one could be his blond.

Guinea Pig had seen him and had walked over to him, glaring at the girl, which was ironic as she was the one that looked like a Knockturn whore with a slutty dress that barely covered her chest and showed her crotch as she moved. It was obvious that she was wearing no bra and panties.

Since they had begun to fuck he had made her swear on her magic to not let others know of their activities to make sure she never would try to entrap him, which she do when she finally realized that he used her. That was one of the main reasons he cursed her infertile.

"Hello Baby." She started to kiss his neck and all he could think about was his blond. The red hair burned his eyes, so he closed them. He could feel her wetness and her harden nipples against his chest and he tried not to shudder in disgust.

He moved his mouth away when she tried to kiss him. She barely reacted, used to his cold attitude. He never let any of his conquests kiss him during sex. It was too intimate.

She put his hands on her hips and ass, but he couldn't stop comparing. She had so little ass and had nothing on his Draco, whose bottom was perfectly rounded.

She quickly lead him to the restrooms and started to blow him to get him to harden, but he closed his eyes and thought of him. Of how he wanted to see his pouty lips on his cock.

Ginny moaned in pleasure as Harrison started to harden, unaware that it was due to another and not by her actions; she quickly impaled herself on him, already used to his cold responses.

He quickly left her after they were done and with a flick of her wand, she erased his release on her chest. Even after all this time, he would never come in her or down her throat, but it did not deter her.

She shrugged her shoulders and winked at a couple that were looking at her lustfully as her dress left her extremely exposed.

She was considered to be the hottest girl at Hogwarts and yet Harrison never paid her any attention, so she slept with others to ignite his jealousy. She had even cut him off, but later walked in on him with Cho Chang in an unused classroom.

They hadn't seen her, but she saw how that whore rode him hard as he messaged her breast, but even with her, he was cold and indifferent. That discovery brought her some satisfaction. All she needed to do was be patient because out of all of the girls he had been with, she lasted the longest. She had been with him for almost two years and that brought Chang into fits of hatred and jealousy. Out of them all, she had the greatest potential.

As she being fucked, she knew that Harrison would not care about what she and who she did. They both engaged in an open relationship; he slept with other people and so did she. They even had a threesome together with some random girls twice before in the past. And it worked for them; she would be Lady Potter in the future.

-Back to present-

As Harrison made his way to the foyer, he was greeted by both Malfoys.

"Hello, Harrison." Lady Malfoy graciously said as she led over to kiss his cheeks; he accepted the gesture and Lord Malfoy shook his hand. The meeting was informal and they made small talk as he was lead into the main study.

"Draco is waiting for you in the main garden." Lord Malfoy said as they sat down and got straight to the point, "Draco is my only child and heir; he is quite please about the turn of events. Although, I support his decision, I am concerned about the war looming over us."

His silver eyes pierced through him, "That would not be a concern; I support the Dark Lord's politics." He smiled at the surprised expressions on the Malfoys' face, who didn't expect him to be so blunt.

"I pretended to be neutral, so the Light will leave me alone. I have others things to concern myself with then being their "Chosen One". I know that you, Lord Malfoy, are in his Inner Circle. Some might go as far as calling you his right-hand. And I know this because I have an alliance with him."

"I needed to convince the Neutrals to follow me, so I play a role. They dislike the Light, but don't want to put their necks on the line unless they are assured that they will win. These past few years have allowed me to be considered their leader. When the time is right, I'll publicly join the Dark Lord and they will follow after me."

"Slytherin." Lady Malfoy commented.

He nodded his head, "It is the house of my heart. The Light detest me and only speak to me because they need me to defeat the Dark Lord in their place. I destroyed the reputation of their leader and had I been in Slytherin, they would have moved against me and attempted to kill me or worse have me committed and put under their care. Not that they would have succeeded." He sneered and looked at them seriously.

"I need Draco. He is the only one that has a chance of being my equal and I will protect him. The Dark won't touch him because he is a Malfoy, the Neutrals will respect him because of his relationship with me and although the Light wants me to marry one of their people, most likely the Weasley girl, they need me and won't dare move against a pureblood or else they risk alienating me."

"Weasley?" Lord Malfoy asked in disgust and he cracked a smile. The two families would always hate each other.

"I know. They want my money and status to further their goals and fund the war. In fact, they have invited me to visit their headquarters for the rest of the summer, which would be an excellent chance for me to gather intelligence."

He pulled out some documents and handed them to Lucius, "This is the marriage contract. The Diligo Purus rites deem it as unnecessary, but I want to be formal. Four heirs will need to be born, no dowry will need to be paid, and if I die during our engagement I leave everything under the control of the Malfoy name, but the Potter fortune will be given towards the war. And finally, I'll take Lord Black as my primary title as Rosier as my second and complete ignore the Potter name."

The Malfoys were left god smacked. His terms were more than generous; he was giving everything away without asking for anything in return.

"Lord Potter," Lucius began, but was interrupted by Harrison, "call me Harrison."

He nodded his head absently, "Very well, call me Lucius and my wife-"

"Crissy, we are family after all and we're about to be become even closer." She smiled warmly at him and he returned the gesture.

"These terms are very generous, unheard of even." He looked at him critically.

"I want Draco." Those words summing up everything that he had to say, but he elaborated, "Draco is devious. No doubt he guessed that I would court him, the Diligo Purus contract sidetracked him and changed his timing. He is such a tease." A fond smile appeared on his face.

"Very well, Harrison. At least you know what you'll have to deal with" Lucius said with a wary tone, "Be prepared to be outwitted and teased into insanity."

"I wouldn't have him any other way."

He walked into the gardens and quickly found the blond, looking beautiful in silver and cream robes. He moaned to himself seeing his neck and collarbone exposed.

Draco was in a swing with his eyes close as his pretty little feet tapped on the ground. He quietly approached him and gently touched his cheek. He was met with a small smile and grey eyes shining in happiness, "You're here."

And why wouldn't he be? He felt Draco's magic reach for his and his senses exploded.

His magic was dark and yet pure. It caressed his senses and wakened the demon inside his soul that clawed its way to the surface. His mind turned blank and only one word appeared in his mind. Mate.

He looked at the blond in front of him with his cheeks flushed and a moan escaped those luscious lips. He began to pant softly and in that moment Harrison felt himself disappear.

All his goals, his past dalliances and existence became meaningless. His life now centered on the blond's happiness. Draco was his to love and protect. His, only his.

He kissed him, but it quickly turned brutal. The blond was his. His to love, to break, to fix and protect. A hammock replaced the swing and he laid the blond on it as he got on top of him. He continued the attack on his lips and moved slowly down his throat, nipping and marking his way towards his collarbone.

Draco moaned wantonly, loving the attack on his body. He latched onto the raven hair and ran his fingers through it. This is what he needed, to be owned and loved. He tugged Harrison up to him and kissed him. He knew that was very inexperienced, but he knew that Harrison loved him for it.

He slowly slipped his tongue against his and moaned when the kiss turned aggressive. He could feel Harrison's hand grope his bottom, so he wrapped his legs around his hips and felt Harrison's cock harden. Draco couldn't stop the grin from forming on his lips and he pressed their bodies closer together.

Harrison pulled back and stared into grey eyes, daring him to do more, "Tease." And he leaned back to gently kiss him.

He laid down next to him and reached to caress Draco's face. He ran his thumb repeatedly across his plump lower lip, which was red and swollen. Draco took a chance and with the tip of his tongue licked his thumb and delighted in Harrison's expression change. His eyes darken in lust and he looked at him warningly, but he did it again and found himself under him as his mouth and throat were attacked.

After he calmed down he gathered Draco in his arms and buried his nose in his silvery blond hair and breathe in the scent of vanilla and roses, "I gave your parents a marriage contract. In case I die, I put everything under the Malfoys' control, except for the Potter fortune, which will go to the Dark Lord. And we are taking the name of Black and Rosier."

Draco looked up at him in surprise, "So soon?"

Harrison kissed his nose, "Of course and instead of waiting to bond until your fourteen, we will be bonded by your thirteenth birthday."

Draco smiled and coyly looked at him through his lashes, "Can't wait to ravish me?"

Harrison smirked at him and smacked his ass before squeezing it, "No, I can't. Your ass is the best I've ever seen."

Draco swallowed nervously, "You've practiced, right?"

He nodded his head. Draco pulled their foreheads together, "I was unsure of whether to go to Slytherin or Ravenclaw. In Ravenclaw, I can be near you, but in Slytherin your jealousy would surface. You would wonder who I am with; who tries to approach me and Blaise Zabini has feelings for me, so-"

He was flipped on his back, "You're mine; you'll be in Ravenclaw where your delicious ass will share my room and sleep in my bed."

He kissed him and sucked on his throat, making a hickey even darker. Draco kissed him gently, "Yes, but please don't practice with anyone in Ravenclaw. I couldn't bear wondering who you were with and later see their face in the morning as they make lust filled eyes at you. Or wait for you at night and wonder whose dorm you were in, please."

His insecurity shined in his eyes and Harrison nuzzled their noses together, "There won't be anyone. I can't bear the thought of touching anyone, but you. These past few days, all I could see was you when I closed my eyes and I tried to distract myself and fucked the Weasley whore, but I thought of you and hated her for thinking she was special for having sex with me."

"No one ever again?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"No one ever again." Harrison answered and kissed him in a silent promise.

Feeling reassured, Draco critically looked at him, "Weasley?"

The disgust was evident in his voice and Harrison smiled as his blond began to act like himself.

"She is a blood traitor, worse than a Mudblood. She easily opened her legs and now she is prevented from ever marrying any pureblood, whether they come from a lesser family or not. No self-respected half-blood will ever want her and the Weasley bloodline will slowly crease to exist. Her actions will bring shame to her line and no one of worth will want to associate with them ever again."

Draco smiled at him as his eyes flashed vindictively and kissed him as a reward.

"Devious."

Harrison hummed, "It is not as devious as a certain blond beauty wearing cream and silver robes that showed skin and smelling of pure vanilla and roses."

Draco smiled at him coyly, "Did it work?"

His eyes gazed at his body, focusing on the kiss marks and bruises on his collarbone and throat, "You're never wearing silver, cream, white or any variation of in public ever again."

"Possessive, much?"

"Extremely."

He kissed his forehead and played with his hands, "You're so small. It is adorable."

Draco huffed, "I am not small, I am petite." Harrison smiled at him and kissed his pout away, "Either way, you're adorable."

Satisfied with that answer, Draco snuggled closer to Harrison and they started to talk about their childhoods and getting to know each other. He needed to know everything about his small mate, who he already loved with his whole existence.

They laid in the hammock for hours until it was time for dinner. Dinner was pleasant; his parents were happy seeing him so happy. They kept a lively string of conversation getting to know each other and talked about the upcoming war and Death Eater missions.

"You're staying at their headquarters?" Draco asked with worry evident in his voice when his Father revealed where he would be next week. Harrison could see the insecurity shinning in his eyes, knowing full well that the Weasleys would be there.

"Yes, for a week, but that won't change anything. It won't matter, I promise." Harrison's tone was serious, his eyes boring into the grey eyes in front of him. The moment he had seat down, he marveled at how beautiful his mate when he sat in front of him, loving how the light highlighted his delicate features.

Draco eyes soften and he nodded his head, wishing he could receive a hug to reassure him, but that would have to wait for later. He could feel his parents' curiously look at him, but he moved the conversation away from that topic.

Overall Harrison stayed until late at night; his parents had given him some private time with him. He immediately hugged him, needing to feel his strong arms around him. He knew that he would never go back on his promise, but the Weasley tart was another story. She would do anything to get Harrison.

The arms around him tighten and he was kissed gently as words of devotion and love were whispered in his ear. He looked up at concerned blue eyes and smiled, "I believe you, but I am afraid to lose you to them."

Harrison kissed him, "They aren't strong enough, Dragon. I'll always come back to you; I can't stay away from you and would kill anyone that tried."

"I'll make it in time for your birthday." He promised.

"Two weeks?" Draco asked sadly.

"Two weeks, but I'll visit you every day this week."

Draco pouted, "You better get one hell of a birthday present or I won't give you any more kisses."

Harrison laughed and nodded, knowing he would make true on his threat.

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: M, Dark Harry (may be evil), character bashing, explicit het and slash, age difference (11/15)

Ch. 3:

As he prepared to meet the Order at their headquarters, Harrison thought about his blond. He had kept his promise and had visited him every day. Already, he craved his presence. He wanted to hear his witty responses, see his beautiful face, kiss his pouty lips and run his hands through his blond hair.

Knowing that he would not see him today made his chest hurt. He wanted to run back to Malfoy Manor and lock himself in a room with him forever, even if all he could do was look at him and embrace him, it would be enough.

He closed his eyes and laughed at one of his favorite memories.

-Flashback-

He had arrived early to Malfoy Manor to surprise his blond. Crissy had allowed him to go to his room, her eyes gleamed wickedly. Knowing that Draco was still asleep, he quietly opened the door and went inside.

He barely noticed the room; instead his eyes were trained on a certain sleeping blond. He approached him and saw him sleeping peacefully with a cute pout on his face and his cheeks flushed with sleep. Harrison bended down and stared at him and marveled at his beauty, his innocence. Very gently, he ran his index finger on his lips and kissed his forehead and pout. He didn't dare disturb the blond.

He waited for the blond to wake up, not caring when he did or how long he would have to wait. Draco opened his eyes and yawned cutely as he wrinkled his nose. He rubbed his eyes and looked blearily around the room until his eyes landed on him.

Draco paused, wrapped the covers around him tightly and groaned, "You weren't supposed to see me sleeping until we got to Hogwarts."

Harrison rose an eyebrow at that statement and Draco elaborated, "I was suppose to wear sexy lingerie and torture you with it, not be seen in my-"

Harrison kissed him, "You little minx. But I like seeing you in your one-piece pjs. You look adorable."

Draco pouted and whined cutely, "I wanted to look sexy for you!"

Harrison kissed his nose and pout, "And you do." With that he got on top of him and they began to make out until Draco got up and began to zip down his pjs as he went to shower. The last thing Harrison saw was his bare back as Draco winked at him.

It had taken everything he had to not go into that bathroom and claim the cheeky blond, who loved riling him up by brushing his hand near his belt, rub his foot on his calf, lick his lips and lewdly eat ice cream and his food when they were alone. It was torture and he couldn't wait to get the blond back when they bonded. He would make sure that Draco would not be able to get out of bed for days.

-End Flashback-

He walked into the floo and arrived in the Leaky Cauldron where he was promptly met with Mad-Eye Moody. Merlin, he hated the bastard, but he had to admit that he was very skillful. Half his face was destroyed and his leg was gone and yet he was still alive. No doubt he volunteered to come and get him because he didn't trust him. The paranoid motherfucker. And in all honesty, he shouldn't.

"There ya are, Potter." His voice was gruff and his eye looked him up and down, checking for any concealed weapons. Harrison tried not to roll his eyes at his behavior.

They quickly left and went into muggle London. Harrison wrinkled his nose in distaste and he rolled his eyes at the lustful gazes he was receiving from the females. They could never compare to his sweet blond. He did not exchange a word with Mad-Eye as they walked into a train station restroom and took a porkey.

He arrived at an old farmhouse that was in bad need of repairs, in fact it should have been torn down. From there he was lead into a cramped living room, which was clearly magical based on numerous the decorations. The room was filled with some tacky furniture and was severely out-dated. Overall, it was a far cry from his manors, the Malfoy Manor and especially Slytherin Manor. If this was the Order's headquarters, it was a joke.

He heard bustling and was faced with several witches and wizards, all talking, laughing and generally making fools out of themselves. But that all stopped when they saw him. Silence filled the room and he could see many sneering at him, looking at him with distrust.

"Well lad, welcome to the Burrow." Mad-Eye said as he passed him and sat down at a table that from the look of the legs had seen better days.

He internally snorted. What a stupid name!

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" A familiar angry voice called near the stair. Harrison rolled his eyes. It was Ronald Weasley, the jealous fool who had from day one preached that he was evil. And it was true; although many ignored him.

He did not reply. He had no reason to; he answered to no one, especially a Weasley. He turned to look at the crowd of witches and wizards and noticed that his clothes looked to be more expensive than their entire wardrobe combined. He also noticed that there were several red heads around. Great, he would be surrounded by Wealseys. He wouldn't doubt for a second that this was their home. It was as tacky and as wore at the whole family was.

Several minutes passed by and the tense silence in the room only increased. He pretended to be ignorant about it, although he could tell that many were nervous and anxious, while some were hostile to his presence, but didn't dare do anything.

Finally, Albus came through the floo and plastered a fake smile on his face when he saw him.

"My boy, Harrison, so glad to see you!"

Harrison looked at him coldly and wanted nothing more than to say "It's Potter, sir." But he held back, he needed to gather intelligence, regardless of how distasteful he found his present company.

"Well, I have invited young Harrison to the Order and he will stay at headquarters for two weeks."

The room was silent until a frumpy woman approached him. She was Molly Weasley and although he had never met her before, he had seen her every year at the Hogwarts Express.

"It's so wonderful that you have decided to join us, please seat." She lead him to the table, right next to Moody. Soon everyone got seats, even Ronald and his Mudblood girlfriend, Granger. She glared at him and he smirked. She considered herself to be his rival for the top scores in their year, but she had no chance of ever being at his level, even if she were immortal.

"I have not decided to join your side." The words were clear and precise. He had no patience to beat around the bush.

Those words set everyone off as they yelled and screamed. He was called a vile coward, a disgrace and when they reached the topic of his parents, he casted a silencio on everyone.

"I owe no one anything. My parents," he sneered at them all, "are dead thanks to your Order member, Sirius Black. While they were alive, they were Neutral and had not given their support to either side. Regardless of what many of you say you knew about them, the fact remains that they were neutral, even if my father was from a Light family and a Gryffindor. Everyone in this room finds it appropriate to mention my father, but disregard my mother. She was a Slytherin and a Rosier. She was my mother and she will be respected. She died to protect me and it was Black that murdered her, so I will not have her memory be insulted by anyone."

He glared at them all, "Harrison, don't you want to avenge them?" Albus asked kindly, hoping to guilt trip him.

"I repeat they are dead. My mother died to protect me. She died so I could live, not be thrown into battle because of prejudice and foolishness. She may have been a Slytherin and a Rosier, but she was human. She was a mother and had she been alive along with my father, they would be ashamed at your behavior."

"This war is not foolish! And it is the Dark that are prejudice!" The Mudblood yelled. Many nodded their heads.

He snorted, "No, it's the Light as well. All of you are content in condemning Slytherins because they are evil. Why? Because one wizard became Lord Voldemort?" Several of them flinched, but he continued on, "But all of you forget that it was a Gryffindor that killed by parents. Evil comes in all houses, not just from the House of Snakes."

"And I agree with the Dark families. Muggles influence should be left outside our world. Just because you," he stared directly at the Mudblood, "have supportive parents does not mean all Muggleborns do. Some are abused because Muggles fear magic. So we should abandoned them and not helped them?"

Granger looked away embarrassed.

"Not all Muggles are bad." Arthur Weasley remarked. So this was the famous Muggle lover that Lucius claimed should snap his wand in half and join them. He worked in the Muggle Artifacts department at the ministry and obviously had no wizarding pride.

Harrison snorted, "Yes, they are. They kill each other for money and hate one another because of skin tone and nationality. They start wars for land and massacre innocent for pride and territory. Before I came to Hogwarts, I was abused by them and no one dared to save me. In fact, many of you here supported my living arrangements. I was cut off from the magical world when it was my right and inheritance and no one had the right to take that away from me."

"Harrison, I have explained-"

He cut Albus off, "You had no right too. Even if my godparents were unable to care for me, any pureblood family would have taken me in. We all know that purebloods are interrelated, so I did have someone that would have welcomed me into their home. But, you interfered because you feared that they would turn me against the Light and such rot. But in fact, leaving me to rot with Muggles made me distrust the Light. When everyone in this room walked around with a stick in their asses all high and mighty, all of you were content in abandoning a child. All of you hold the banner of self-righteousness and proclaim bravery and nobility and yet you want a child to fight your war. All of you in this room can't stand me and yet everyone of you pretends to be nice to me because you need me. And that is an underhanded tactic for Gryffindors, but in the league with the Slytherins."

His words silenced the room.

Albus tried again, "Harrison, you are the only one that can defeat him. He attacked your family-"

He interrupted him, "No, he didn't. We don't know what happened that day. Black did not mention Voldemort being anywhere near the manor. All he said was that he attacked because my parents refused to side with anyone. It was no secret that he hated my mother because she was a "slimy snake" and came from a Dark family. He believed that she was corrupting my father-"

"Her brother was a Death Eater." Mad-Eye interjected.

"And the Headmaster's father once attacked Muggles and was imprisoned in Azkaban for it and yet he is the leader of the Light. Just because one family member or several are bad, it is prejudice to paint the entire family with the same brush." His reply was met with an icy glare from Albus and disbelief from everyone else in the room.

"That is a filthy lie!" Molly Weasley screeched. He shrugged his shoulder and looked at Albus.

"It is true." Albus finally revealed sadly, "He did it to protect the family."

Those words cemented what he had been saying earlier over the trustworthiness of Muggles.

"But Voldemort's magical signature was found on the scene and he was never seen again."Albus argued as he got the conversation back on track and away from his personal life.

"Yes, but we don't know when. Whether he went before or after, whether he wanted to attack my parents or recruit them. I was a fifteenth month old baby, what could I have done to destroy him? Plus, my parents were purebloods, not blood traitors or Mudbloods; he had no reason to kill them. If he had, do you think that he would have support? In your eyes he fights for pureblood supremacy, don't you think it would be counterproductive to kill a pureblood family?"

"He is insane, Harrison, and he must be stopped." Mad-Eye proclaimed.

Harrison looked at him, "If he is so insane, then why is he so powerful? Why does he have a huge following? Why is he a threat to you that you had to create a vigilante group to defeat him? I would think that most people would ignore the ramblings of a crazy person. No pureblood would follow an insane wizard, regardless of his politics. They would never bow down to anyone."

"They are scared of the consequences." Arthur Weasley muttered.

"And yet again people underestimate the power of purebloods. They could stand united and present a strong front and defeat and humiliate anyone. Had they gotten wind that he killed my parents or ordered their deaths, they would have turned against him at the drop of a hat. No evidence exists to suggest that his is alive again or that he died in the first place. Thanks to the Order I am hailed as some Savior and the Chosen One, when there is no evidence to support those claims. Since his so-call return, no deaths have been reported and people have not gone missing."

"You should be proud to be called a hero!" Weasley yelled out. He could see jealousy rear its ugly head.

"And green doesn't suit you, Weasley; it clashes horribly with your hair." He could hear the twins chuckle softly.

"But, he will hunt you down for being a hope for thousands."Albus tried feebly to manipulate him.

"No, he won't. I am neutral. Everyone knows that. Why would he spend time and energy fighting someone that doesn't care, that to some extent supports the Dark families? I am here today so that the Order can finally leave me alone. I am willing to see why the Light is fighting against the Dark, but make no mistake Headmaster, if I catch wind that anyone in this group has somehow leaked this meeting and tried to make it seem like I am in your back pocket, I'll leave immediately and make an alliance with the Dark Lord."

The horror reflected on everyone's face, "I agree with them more than with the Light. I am also warning you to not try anything nefarious to my person. I have left a note at Gringotts that will be sent to all the purebloods in this country and be published in the Prophet if I don't turn out alive after these two weeks or if I somehow end up joining the Light. So I would be careful Headmaster. I am not a tool to be manipulated."

Tense silence followed his declaration, "Well, we will respect your wishes Harrison." Albus said as he inwardly cursed the situation.

Damn the boy for being clever and studious! This was not supposed to happen. He was meant to be abused and come to the wizarding world grateful to escape from his abusers. He was supposed to be a Gryffindor, befriend the Weasleys and marry their youngest.

Instead, he was well-reversed in pureblood traditions, etiquette, culture and law. He was a Ravenclaw, who proclaimed neutrality and hated Muggles and Muggle lovers. Ronald was such a fool! He let his jealousy get in the way and helped the Gryffindors to openly move against him.

All they managed was to antagonize him and lose further respect from the public, which decreased the prestige of the Gryffindor house. Now Slytherins were well-respected and were no longer considered evil. The public praised them; after all, the savior's beloved mother was a snake and had been killed by a noble Gryffindor.

And he couldn't indirectly control him. He didn't socialize with the Weasleys, but instead was friends with other Neutrals and Dark supporters. And he knew he would never marry Ginny; the idiot had become a whore, easily opening her legs and now Harrison would never date her much less marry her.

He had lost power and respect. He was barely the headmaster of Hogwarts and now the Malfoys had returned to Britain. No doubt the Dark families would follow their lead. Lord Malfoy had a seat on the Board of Governors. He was not a fool; Nott would give the position of School Governor to Malfoy when he asked.

How he wished he could have gotten him convicted as a Death Eater, but he hadn't. They had left England for France one year before Tom's disappearance. Who heard of someone abandoning the Dark Lord?

No one had, so they could not be Death Eaters. It didn't help that he could never get a spy in their ranks. Regulus was killed immediately when he joined the Order; his body was delivered in pieces, the words blood traitor engraved on his chest. That sent Sirius into a rage and one week later the Potters were dead.

Finally he had a chance, but it was a ruse. Sirius had been convicted and was revealed as member of the Order and he heard the whispers that he, the Albus Dumbledore, ordered their deaths. It was an accusation that turned the Neutrals against him. No one, but Muggleborns and disgraced purebloods, like the Weasleys followed him. And all of them were poor without the money, titles and influence that they needed to fund the war.

Harrison Potter had it all and he refused to join them. Sirius' death had made him the default heir for the Black family, whose fortune was rumored to rival the Malfoys. It was just his bad luck that Lady Black, put several stipulations in her will to not let the money fall into his hands. He never saw a cent, but this brat did. And now he couldn't manipulate him, curse him or coerced him in any way without having the public turn against them.

The Potter brat was right. The purebloods were undefeatable when they united together against a common goal. His abuse by those damn Muggles ousted him from power within a week and all the laws that he had managed to suppress that countered his plans were passed without objections. The Neutrals would join the Dark if their leader was found to be harmed by the Order and his plan to call him the "Chosen One" had backfired on him. He had convinced the mindless sheep that he was their "Chosen One" and now they would turn away from him if he hurt their precious savior.

And to top it all off, he was powerful. More powerful than he was at his age. His scores and performance beat his own and rivaled those of Tom when he had been at school. His mind had a natural barrier against intrusion, mind control spells and potions.

He knew because he was able to easily overcome the suppression spells and convulsion spells he had on his person. He was able to talk about his abuse without shame and he had a will of his own and followed no one. His only break was that no one discovered that he had cast those spells, if they had he would have received the Kiss ten times over.

He sighed. This did not bear will for his plans.

Two weeks passed easily enough. After the first day, Harrison was banned from any further meetings. All he did was stay in his room, which he shared with no one. They had tried to make him bunk with Ronald, no doubt to spy on him, but that was quickly rejected when they realized that he hated the prat with a passion and would rather face an army of the gamekeeper's pets than be friends with him.

He had seen Guinea Pig several times and she had tried to flirt with him, but he ignored her existence and snorted in disgust at her behavior. He could tell from her mother's looks that she hoped that he would find her beautiful, but he didn't. He never had and he knew that Albus was aware of her reputation, so he played neutral.

When they were alone, she even tried to seduce him, "Hey Baby." She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her way.

"It is over." The words left her stunned until her face redden and she snarled.

"It will never be over, Potter." She tried to slap him, but he pushed her away. That very day during dinner, she broke down into tears and had looked at him sadly.

The Order and the rest of her family knew that he had rejected her and the Weasley Prat took his wand out."You think that you can do better than my sister?" He snarled as his face turned an ugly shade of red. Guinea Pig looked smugly at him.

Harrison laughed at his face, "Yes, I can do better than your sister." And wordlessly summoned his wand to him and pointed it at her, "Reivilo Purus."

The Prat looked smugly at him, knowing that it would shine a pure white showing that his sister was a virgin. Imagine his surprise when it turned blue, but not a light blue, but a dark blue that revealed that she had been with numerous men.

Guinea Pig blushed and it clashed horribly with her hair. She looked at him, humiliated and knew that this was his revenge.

The room was silence. He looked straight into her eyes, "I have no need for a whore. I would never marry a girl that couldn't keep her legs close, but would use her to practice." Her eyes had widen, deciphering his message. Her mother had slapped her and yelled at her.

"GINVERA VIRGINIA WEASLEY! I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT! YOU ARE A PUREBLOOD, NOT SOME COMMON MUGGLE! NOW, NO ONE OF WORTH WILL WANT YOU. YOU HAVE SHAMED THIS FAMILY, NOT ONLY IN FRONT OF LORD POTTER, BUT THE ENTIRE ORDER. I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU."

Needless to say, she never bothered him again. She couldn't. She was scared of what he would do to her. The Order now knew about her and those that knew about pureblood traditions looked at her with disgust. Her family was ashamed about her behavior. It was a good thing that she was forever barred from telling anyone about their past. He had worded the vow specifically to eliminate any loophole, so she would stay silent. She was now a disgrace.

On the last day, he left without a word to anyone and ran directly to Malfoy Manor to see his blond, who had missed terribly. He arrived through floo and ran to his room.

On the way up the stairs, he ran into the Malfoys. Both looked immensely relieved to see him and hugged him in gratitude. Harrison panicked and ran to the room and ripped the door open and saw a small bundle in the middle of the bed, sniffling.

"Harrison?" A soft voice called and he ran to his side and hugged him tightly.

"Harrison!" Draco exclaimed and kissed him. He returned that kiss and hated seeing his grey eyes dull with tears, his face pale and his body too thin for his small frame.

Draco latched onto him and cried. Harrison embraced him, apologizing and whispering his love in his ear. He finally calmed down and went to sleep, but Harrison didn't dare move away from his precious blond.

He held tight to the blond and ran his finger through the silky blond hair that he adored and watched him sleep. Crissy and Lucius had come to check on them and let out a sighs of relief, "I swear Harrison, you are never leaving for a long period of time without Draco ever again." Lucius said tiredly.

He looked at them, sadden. "How bad was it?"

"He didn't sleep, eat and call out for you and cried when he realized you were gone. He feared that you would leave him and marry the Weasley girl." Crissy responded as she looked curiously at him.

He kissed Draco's forehead, "I used her to practice. She is a blood-traitor and their hope to marry into wealth and prestige, but that will never happen. It also doesn't help that the Reivilo Purus spell revealed a very dark blue aura."

Crissy nodded, while Lucius looked happier than before.

"The Order is pathetic. They met in the Weasleys' home; they call it the Burrow. It was a complete waste of time. They banned me from all meetings, except from the first one where they tried to guilt trip me to join them. I wrote a list of all members that I know and put the faces of those I didn't in a pensive for the Dark Lord. I also used Legilimency on them and have a report ready for him; can you please give it to him, Lucius? I don't dare leave him."

Lucius nodded, but before he left, Harrison called out to him, "By the way, Dumbledore is scared of your return to Britain and fears that you might take the position of School Governor." Lucius smirked and left.

Draco slowly woke-up, fearing that Harrison would not be there. He feared that he had imagined his touch, his kisses and a sob almost escaped his throat until he felt someone embrace him. Blue eyes looked at him in concern, "Hello, Dragon."

He looked at him and kissed him, needing to feel him. He tugged him on top of him and spread his legs to give him space. Harrison attacked and nipped his throat and collarbone and began to grope him.

Draco moaned, needing this. He needed to be marked to remember who he belonged to.

"Never leave me again, please?" Draco pleaded softly to him and Harrison's eyes soften.

"Never again." He promised and kissed him as he gathered him into his arms.

* * *

A/N: Answers to some reviews:

Kitsunekiri: Snape will be introduced in the next chapter and his character role changes thanks to changes in the past. As for Percy and the twins, we will see. In all honesty, I have not though about their involvement.

Rhea Bleu: Their story will carry on for the next two years at Hogwarts and that is due to their engagement, which was described in ch.2.

SangLeGuira: Harry is fifteen, so he will be in his fifth year and Draco will begin his first year.

Thanks to everyone that had reviewed and has added this story as their favorite or as an alert. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4:

Harrison stayed at Malfoy Manor the week until his birthday. Draco would not let him go for any long period of time and he was happy being with him, getting him to eat and regain the weight he lost during his absence.

As he waited for Draco to come down for his birthday celebration and the announcement of his engagement to the Malfoys' most immediate family, Harrison stroked the package in his pocket.

It was a chocker made from a rare stone in India and was infused with several ancient protective charms. It was also embedded with his kind's magic to protect his mate from harm and the advances of others, especially forceful sexual contact.

The floo fire glowed and from it Bellatrix, her husband and his brother stepped out. They looked curiously at him, but they greeted each other and made small talk. Moments later Crissy's other sister, Andromeda and her husband Severus Snape, along with her daughter Nymphdora arrived.

Harrison noticed Nymphdora's smirk and her magical signature seemed familiar as well, "Tonks?" he asked disbelief.

'Hello, Harrison. I have to say you leaving without a word from the Order's headquarters was a pain to deal with." Her cheerful demeanor was strained when she said those words.

He could not believe that Nymphdora was Tonks, the silly Auror that was clumsy as hell. But it really shouldn't have surprised him that Voldemort had been able to infiltrate the Order, who were in such desperate need of people, they accepted anyone that expressed an interest. That was a far cry from the Death Eater, who were carefully screened before they were chosen.

"I had other more important matters to attend to than leaving a good impression. Plus, I highly doubt that I accomplished anything, but annoying the Light further."

She hummed in response and wickedly smiled at him, "The Weasley scandal was brilliant by the way. They are even more humiliated now than ever before and the morning you left the Weasley girl was found with Kingsley Shacklebolt in her room. It took all I had not to burst into laughter."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Bellatrix asked in surprise.

Nymphdora nodded, "The very one, Aunt. He is now head of the Auror Office when Moody retired. You would have loved it. The whole Order appeared that morning to see Harrison off."

Harrison snorted; "More like a last minute attempt to manipulate me into joining them," he interjected sourly.

"True, but when they couldn't find you they looked for you and heard noises from Weasley's room and they barged in thinking it was you. Their faces were priceless when they realized that it was Shacklebolt. It turned into a brawl fight right then and there and her family tried to force him to marry her. They know that no self-respecting wizard will want her. And Shacklebolt is a half-blood with a good job and pay and has a good reputation, but he rejected the offer and told them that their daughter was a used whore."

Everyone in the room laughed, "It was an amusing fight. You would have loved the old coot's face."

"Thank-you Nymphie for that." Lucius said happily, his arm around Narcrissa as they joined them.

"No doubt all of you are wondering why Lord Potter is here, but you'll have to wait until Draco gets here." Narcrissa's eyes shone bright and already they had a clue on the news that would await them.

They did not wait long; Draco appeared down the stairs five minutes later. And when he did, Harrison felt lust flare within him.

Draco looked beautiful. His silvery blond hair was in an elaborate braid. His robes were fashioned in a boat cut style, which showcased his slender shoulders and collarbone. All of that creamy skin made his mouth water.

Draco smiled sweetly at him and winked. Harrison went up to him and twirled him around before kissing him soundly. Draco laughed, knowing his family was watching him, but he enjoyed the attention and had no intention of hiding their relationship when school began.

Nymphdora whistled and her mother, looked at her disapprovingly at her use of what she considered to be "vulgar" behavior. The rest of the family was shocked by such open display of affection, not knowing that Draco would already be in a relationship with anyone, especially the famous "Chosen One".

"Well, Harrison had asked to court Draco through the Diligo Purus rites and they will bond in two years." Narcrissa happily admitted. She looked proudly at the couple, adoring how Harrison would look at her son as if he were the most beautiful person in the world. She loved how affectionate they were with each other, not caring of what others thought.

She was also proud that her son had attracted a very powerful and wealthy young man. Draco could have done no better than Harrison, the exception being the Dark Lord. The expression on her sisters' face was amusing. They both stood there their eyes open wide, while their husband looked stunned.

However, Rabastan looked wistfully at Draco with longing. Although Narcrissa smiled, that made her nervous to a certain degree. She couldn't believe that she never noticed before, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't dare do anything.

She hoped.

Harrison would burn him alive without mercy if he did. She felt Lucius squeeze her waist and she knew that he had noticed Rabastan's look at well, but it was all moot. Their son would marry Harrison and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

The day progressed without any incident. Bellatrix, especially was giddy with happiness in having such a strong wizard join their family. Fortunately Rabastan seemed to concede defeat and warmly congratulated the couple.

Severus, who had hated James in school, had been polite to him, but slowly warm-up to Harrison, now having someone to discuss Potions and theory with.

"Nerds," was all Draco said, his cousin and Aunt Andy agreeing with him. The rest of the family had laughed and he pouted, jealous that Harrison's attention had been diverted from him.

He didn't care that he sounded spoiled; his future husband had been gone for two weeks. Two weeks that he worried himself into a ball of stress and anxiety. So sue him, if he wanted to have Harrison all to himself.

Harrison had looked at him and kissed him soundly, his hand wandering to his bottom. Draco smirked and very casually brushed his hand near his crotch before moving it away.

He saw Harrison's eyes darken with lust and he kissed him gently before turning away. Harrison growled and grabbed him and brutally kissed him. It was about to get more heated before they heard several people clearing their throat and looked up to find Severus mortified, Andy embarrassed, Nymphie laughing and the rest of the room amused.

Draco gave them all a smug smiled and snuggled up closer to his fiancé, delighting in his toned and strong build. Needing to be closer to him, Harrison grabbed Draco and put him on his lap and kissed his brow. He promptly ignored the cooing and "aw's" from the female occupants.

Harrison buried his nose in the blond hair and caressed his back. Draco looked up and him and smiled, his eyes sparkling. Yes, he was very happy.

The party went underway. Because of their engagement, it was more of a family affair than a societal event, although Crissy was already planning a huge and prestigious party this coming Yule Break in celebration of the joining of two powerful and wealthy houses.

When it came time to for presents, Harrison took out the package and kissed Draco's shoulder and throat before showcasing the choker.

Several gasps were heard as everyone recognized the stone. It was held by carmort, which was rumored to be one of the elements that made up the Philosopher's stone. But that wasn't the most shocking thing; no, it was the fact that the chocker held a pure, heart shaped black bodhi stone, one of the rarest and most expensive stones in the world.

The stone was also said to have protective spells that were impossible to break, in fact it was rumored to be able to shield against the killing curse. How Harrison got the stone, they could only guess.

Draco felt the charms activate the moment the chocker was placed on his neck. He could see the shock in his family's face when they saw his gift. And when Harrison conjured a mirror, he too was stunned. He recognized the stone for what it was and knew what it meant.

He looked at Harrison, who only smiled softly at him and kissed him lightly on the lips, nose and forehead. "I want my precious blond bundle to always be protected. I love you."

The whispered words made tears appear in his eyes. He hugged him, "I love you too."

The rest of the party went according to plan, but as soon as they were alone, Harrison latched onto Draco's neck. He quickly nipped down to his collarbone and made his way to his shoulders, which he bit. Draco encouraged him, his hands pulling in his hair while he moaned.

Harrison carried him to his room and gently laid him down before groping him and marking his skin.

"Draco, you don't how hard it is for me to hold back. I want to strip you, lick your skin and claim it. I want to caress you and be surrounded by your tight heat and shudder within you and know that my seed is in you."

Harrison kissed the blond, "You drive me to distraction. All I think about is you, all I want is you and it hurts me to be away from you. I love you."

Draco's heart swelled with his declaration. He kissed him with such sweetness that Draco's eyes teared up, "And I love you too Harrison. I can't even imagine being without you." Then he leaned up and kissed him.

Harrison moaned and buried his face on the pale neck and hugged the smaller body to him. Yes, the old Harry had been a fool to give this up, to make this creature his enemy instead of his friend. And now Draco Malfoy was his lover and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: I planned on this chapter being longer, but it felt right to end it here. As consolation, I am writing the next chapter ASAP. I have Spring Break next week, so I am pushing to write a _very_, long chapter for True Appearances.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelledward: This is for you. I finally got this chapter done, although thanks to school I will be on break for awhile. Thanks for being such a dedicated reader.

Ch.5:

Pansy walked into the Express and tried to suppress the butterflies in her stomach. This year was going to be different; she just knew it. She caught her reflection of the surface of one of compartment windows and smiled. It was a pretty smile.

Over the years, she had grown into the definition of a future pureblood lady. And regardless of what others believed, it was not entitlement. One might be born a pureblood lady, but that meant little if you didn't know how to carry the title and influence others. So far, she was the queen bee in Hogwarts and only her dear friend, Daphne Greengrass, had any hope of taking that title from her.

While she was the queen bee, Harrison was the king. His immense wealth, power and looks gave him an advantage over everyone else. People flocked to him due to his name and his apparent status of the Boy-Who-Lived. And he looked the part. He was handsome with deep blue eyes and fine bone structure with a lean and strong figure, but most of all he was extremely powerful. She knew that many girls had their eyes set on him, herself included.

But unlike them, she had a chance with him since no one had caught his eye yet, but Pansy knew that the person that did would have to be special; they would have to be of superior breeding, powerful and beautiful to be able to not only capture his attention, but keep it. And that would be the hard part.

They would need the ability to keep his attention and challenge him mentally. A pretty face would not do; after all, physically appearances would fade with time. But they would also need immense strength to withstand the plots and deception of the Light. Harrison was a public figure in their world and his chosen would have to be able to socialize with the crème de la crème of wizarding nobility; and through it all, they would need to hold their hand up high above all the slander and intrigue.

For all these reasons, Pansy spent her years at Hogwarts assessing the competition. But, she found that no one posed any real threat. Some were clearly gold diggers and others while pretty had no real intellect, status or breeding. She was even amused by the pissing contest between Chang and Weasley. Both were used whores that would never marry into any family of importance. Unknowingly, or stupidly, they had destroyed not only their chance with Harrison, but their future connections as well. Hell, Weasley should have known better seeing as she was a pureblood.

The Weasleys might have been blood traitors, but even they knew better. And thanks to their daughter's mistake, they would be shamed by their own blood. Now no matter how successful they could be, future generations would be barred forever of any social advancement because a Weasel could not keep her legs close. Her actions would be a huge strike against the family that would warn other pureblood away. How could they trust them, if their own daughter was no better than a Knockturn whore?

Unlike the Muggle world, legitimacy was important. Purity mattered as so many charms, potions and rituals (illegal or legal) existed to make heirs appear out of nowhere or dup people into believing they were family when they were not. For that reason, wizards and witches from all different backgrounds were more obsessed with legitimacy more than blood purity. And as Harrison was Lord of three houses, he would want the best.

Pansy was not blind to his flaw unlike others. She knew that Harrison was no saint; he was cold and cruel and Pansy knew that he used girls for pleasure and practice. Even she was not sure what exactly she saw in him beyond his superficial qualities. But she liked him; she liked his conversation and his quick and clever retorts. Pansy respected him for his knowledge and cunning and had the Light not been lead by a twisted old man, he would have been in Slytherin.

His bloodlines and power would without a doubt produce strong heirs. That was one factor that all purebloods looked for, that her family valued the most. The only one that could compete with him was the Malfoy heir, but alas he was a mere child.

She saw Blaise and smiled at him. He quickly reached her and sighed. Pansy rolled her eyes; for the past month all he could think about was the Malfoy heir, who Blaise claimed was a true beauty. As if he could be anything else when his parents were a Malfoy and a Black. Both families were powerful on their own, but together they were unstoppable.

"You're really annoying me lover-boy." Pansy commented teasingly.

Blaise mocked glared at her and smirked, "Like you can talk, Pans. You have been waiting for years to nag Harrison."

She rolled her eyes at him, "True, but at least I have not been driven into distraction by a _child_."

Blaise blushed, "If you had seen him Pansy! Actually you will see him, but the point is that he is so beautiful with his grey eyes and blond hair. He may be a child, but when he grows up, he'll be a true beauty."

"Merlin, you have it bad Blaise! Please spare me, I've already heard it all, especially about his blond hair and his huge grey eyes." The words made Blaise blush even more and Pansy laughed at his reaction.

They walked into the compartment that they had shared with Harrison, Daphne and Theo since they were eleven, but they both were stunned by the image that awaited them.

There sat Harrison with a small blond in his lap and they were engaged in a heavy snogging session. Harrison's hand were gripping his hips as the blond had his hands intertwined in his hair, ruffling it more than usual. Slowly Harrison's hands move to the blond hair that he grabbed before growling and latching on to a white throat. The blond moaned, showcasing swollen, red lips and glazed over grey eyes.

Both Pansy and Blaise were shocked. They knew that this was more than a fling. The kiss was experienced and spoke of familiarity, especially when it deepened into a passionate embrace. Harrison cradled the blond's face in his hands as he gently kissed his lips and face. Pansy felt her eyes tear up and her heart break with rejection.

If he was one of Harrison's toys, he would have not invited him to their compartment and Pansy knew that he would have never kissed a fling with so much passion like he kissed this blond. She turned to Blaise and saw his anguish and devastated expression and she knew then who the blond was.

She chuckled softly to herself, of course a Malfoy would beat her. They were of superior breeding, powerful, intelligent and from Blaise's description, this Malfoy was beautiful and enchanting, even if he was only a child and yet, he had already captured Harrison's attention and from she knew of the family, they never would have allowed the heir to act like this unless a contract existed. He was a child, but being a Malfoy he was already the crème de la crème. He had no doubt been taught to hold his head over the masses and he would suit Harrison perfectly.

Pansy turned to Blaise and gently squeezed his hand. Golden eyes looked at her sadden by this unsuspecting revelation, but he too knew that a contract must have already been drawn up for the two most powerful and wealthiest heirs to be acting like this. They had lost without being aware that the game had already begun.

Pansy cleared her throat and the couple stopped in mid-kiss to look at them. Harrison looked amused at their presence while the Malfoy heir looked less than please at their interruption. Grey eyes borne into her, anger brewing within their depths. She swallowed, feeling small and inclined her head in a sign of pureblood defeat.

Draco continued to look at her, jealousy making itself known. He tucked himself closer to his fiancé's body and narrowed his eyes, warning her to keep her filthy hands off_ his_ man. Pansy nodded, the warning clear in those huge grey eyes. Everyone knew that the Malfoys were extremely possessive and never let anyone touch what was theirs.

"Well, are two going to sit down?" Harrison asked amused by the blond's antics. Draco was such a possessive, little thing, but then again so was he. He hugged him tighter to his body, showing Blaise that the blond was _his_.

"So when did this happen?" Blaise asked, sadden by the nature of their relationship.

"This summer in August." Draco responded in a polite voice. He looked at him, his grey eyes dismissing the Zabini heir.

"One month?" Pansy asked, surprised. Already their eyes shone with love for each other.

"Yes, Pansy, one month. I saw this blond beauty at Flourish and Blotts and knew in that instant that he was the one." Harrison smiled gently at Draco, who lightly kissed him on the lips.

That statement left Pansy and Blaise stunned. In all honesty, Pansy should have seen this coming. The Malfoys always chose the best and Harrison was the best in the entire continent with his wealth, power and looks. She briefly glanced at the pair and looked away. The compartment was silent until Daphne and Theo came in and liven the atmosphere. Both were shocked at seeing Draco Malfoy in Harrison's lap, but they quickly got over it and questioned the pair for answers.

Although they received basic information, most questions were skillfully dodged.

"You'll see." Was all Harrison said when Daphne pouted in frustration.

Draco smiled at her and he promised her that she would know come December. From then on conversation centered on their summer excursions in France. Apparently, Draco's best friend was Daphne's youngest sister, Astoria, who was also a first year like him. Harrison listened to their conversation and did nothing, but hold the blond and caress his hair until he decided to join some of his friends in another compartment.

"Do you have to go?" Harrison pouted at the blond who was sitting in his lap, ready to leave.

"Yes, I do. I need to see my friends. You can come with me." The wide eyes plus with the sweet smile caused him to forget himself and he nodded dumbly before kissing those rosy lips.

Draco smiled into their kiss and got up and led him away from the group of fifth years. The last thing they heard before the door closed was Harrison's voice as he sighed in resignation, "I swear you can con me into anything."

The rest of the Slytherins looked at each other and Daphne broke the silence, "Well, I never saw that coming." Pansy just nodded and looked away from her pitying stare. No one did, she thought bitterly as Blaise squeezed her hand.

Harrison kissed the blond's hand as they both ignored the stares coming from the various compartments.

"Behave. Pansy's my friend." Draco looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, _Blaise_ seems like he'll be good company. I can make friends with him while you talk to _Pansy_."

That thought caused him to growl, "You're mine." He looked into the grey eyes and possessively wrapped his arm around him.

"And you're mine." Draco's words produced a smile and Harrison chuckled, "I know. Sorry Dragon." He kissed his nose and smiled when Draco's glare lessen.

They walked to a compartment filled with other first years and Draco smiled when he saw their shocked stares. Harrison kissed his cheek and wrapped himself from behind. He felt the small blond preen at the attention and inwardly smirked. So his love wanted the world to know they were together? If that was what he wanted then that's what he would get. His Dragon had him wrapped around his fingers and he would do anything he asked. He was his mate after all; his precious blond mate.

"These are your friends, love?" His causal tone caused eyes to widen and Draco laughed.

"Yes, that's Astoria, Daphne's sister." He indicated a strawberry blond girl with hazel eyes before moving on, "That's Romlida Vane and Susan Bones." Harrison saw a black-eyed girl with dark hair, who looked at them both with hearts in her eyes before she was poked by a red-head.

He smiled charmingly at him and kissed Draco on the cheek, "Nice meeting you all. Make sure to keep my Dragon safe."

Draco watched as his fiancé left before turning to face his friends with a smug smile on his lips. Romlida squealed and dragged him into a seat before they all pounced on him, needing to know how he managed to capture the "most sought out bachelor in the entire continent".

Draco laughed, "I met him in Flourish and Blotts and he immediately claimed me. He even kissed my hand and held it as he talked to Mother and Father. The next day he sent a letter, wanting to meet me and well, we're together now."

Susan narrowed her eyes at him, "There's more to this story than you're letting on."

Draco gave her a smirk as Astoria gasp, "Contract! You're under contract now, aren't you?"

He gave them a blank look, confirming her words. They all knew he wouldn't reveal any details until their engagement was publicized.

Romlida squealed again and hugged him, "Oh Draco! This is amazing! THE Harrison Potter, heir to three houses is in love with you!" She sighed dreamingly.

"I swear that girl has an inner Hufflepuff!" Susan murmured as Romlida pouted at her.

Draco laughed at their antics, glad to see his friends again.

Two hours later, Draco excused himself and made his way to Harrison's compartment. He opened the door and looked sleepily around and yawned. Harrison saw him and opened his arms and he walked to him and cuddled into his embrace. Seconds later, he was asleep.

Harrison conjured a blanket to cover the napping blond and gently smiled at the bundle in his arms. Noticing the incredulous stares of his friends, he shrugged, "He's a beauty and he needs his beauty sleep."

Pansy stared at the picture they made and inwardly cringed. She had lost to a mere child, who like a little kid liked to take naps. The thought angered her, but she knew better than to do anything. All she could do was accept her defeat with grace and maturity. She looked at the tranquil couple and wished them the best. They were going to need it.

Draco was half way asleep when he felt small kisses on his face and a soft whisper in his ear, "Wake up sleeping beauty, we're twenty minutes away from Hogwarts." Draco huffed and burrowed himself deeper into Harrison's embrace as he smirked at the blond in his arms. From the corner of his eye he saw his friends aw at them.

"Come-on Dragon, I promise that you'll get to sleep once we arrive at Hogwarts." He kissed the sleeping face again and patted his ass.

Draco opened one eyes and looked at him in suspicion, "Promise?"

Harrison kissed his forehead, "Promise."

The blond sat up and rubbed his eyes as he felt kissed on the back of his neck. He exposed more to give him greater access and closed his eyes. They both turned when they heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see both of their group of friends look at them sheepishly, although Romlida and Astoria were sighing and fanning one another. The couple just smirked at them.

"Quit fidgeting lover-boy. Your blond is perfectly fine. I swear I never have seen you lose your composure." Daphne said tiredly as Harrison sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I miss him already. I am so used to having him in my lap as he prattled on about some subject or another." Harrison looked out the window of the carriage. He closed his eyes and thought about this upcoming school year.

Draco's arrival to Hogwarts would no doubt put Dumbledore in high alert. He hated the Malfoys and now that they have returned from France, he would either try to manipulate their child or keep him under tight security. Those thoughts angered him; it was that more than anything that made him sure of giving the necklace to Draco. It would protect him when he couldn't and that would keep Harrison sane when he was separated from him. He would see how this year went, but the moment it appeared the blond was in danger, they would leave. He was not about jeopardize his mate, even if that meant his plans would be destroyed.

The sorting began like every year and unlike other past years, he made a point of actually paying attention. Daphne's sister was sorted into Ravenclaw and she sat in front of him and smiled at him, her eyes gleaming at him. Harrison nodded in approval at her and he saw her ignore the glares she was getting from Chang. The moment he had walked in, she had tried to get his attention, but he had ignored her. Now that he had his Draco, even if he was underaged, he would be faithful to him. He had promised after all and he knew he wouldn't be able to look into betrayed grey eyes if he did otherwise.

"Malfoy, Draco." The name sent the hall into whispers of excitement and from his angle, Harrison could see the anger on many of the Gryffindors' faces. He narrowed his eyes at them and hoped for their sake that they didn't try anything.

Harrison looked at the blond and he felt smug. The blond looked pristine and pose under the lighting of the room and he could feel the levels of lust flare in the room. Maybe the reason he decided to indulge Draco's wish to have an open relationship was because he knew he would not be able to stand anyone trying to flirt with him or show any undue interest. In fact, it was taking everything he had not to growl at them. That was _his_ mate! His! And no one should be desiring what Destiny had clearly made only for him.

Draco walked to the stool, confident and secure as he waited for the hat to be place on his head.

_Hmmm, a Malfoy, where should I place you? You're clever and ambitious. A perfect heir for your house, so where should you go? _

_Ravenclaw, please. _Draco mentally asked, wanting to be with Harrison.

_So you finally tamed that beast? _The voice was amused and Draco stifled his giggles.

_Yes, he's mine…_

_And you're his. _The hat finished for him and sighed.

_Both of you are perfect for Slytherin, but I would hate to be ripped apart if I placed you far away from your mate. He would be most displeased, plus I know that Ravenclaw prefects get their own room. _

The suggestive tone almost made Draco blush, but he managed to control himself in time.

_Have fun and good luck. Make sure to be safe. If anything happened to you, he will go on a killing spree. _"RAVENCLAW!"

The announcement was met with shock and whispers and Draco could understand why. He was the first Malfoy to ever be sorted in another house that was not Slytherin. Draco locked eyes with Romlida to let her know why. She smiled at him understandably.

Instead of sitting with the other first years, Draco headed towards Harrison and kissed him on the cheek before settling on his lap. The room was silent and they could both feel hundred of incredulous eyes on them.

Harrison tightened his arms around him and buried his face in his neck, inhaling his sweet aroma. Immediately loud whispers and exclamations went throughout the room, even the sorting stopped as McGonagall was too shock to continue. She cleared her throat and continued seconds later, "McNair, Luther."

Dumbledore stopped sucking on his lemon drop and if he had lacked self-control, he would have spit out the sweet in shock. This could not be happening! The Malfoy brat could not be in Harrison's embrace! And it wasn't any embrace, but a lovers' embrace. He inwardly groaned. If he married that child, he would be connected with the Malfoys, who hated anything Muggle and valued everything Pureblood.

Like he predicted Lord Nott stepped down and all of the seat holders _voted_, he snorted at that corruption of the word democracy, and made Malfoy the new Governor. The last thing he needed on his plate was to deal with his brat and he knew better than to mess with a Malfoy's child. One step out of line, he would be hauled out of the school and charged in front of the Wizengamot and after the Potter fiasco, he was very unpopular. Madame Bones hated the sight of him and thanks to the friendship of her niece with the brat, she was close friends with the family. Hell, she was even sorted into Slytherin!

He wanted to bang his head on the table. Everything had gone to hell. The brat was independent, not a Gryffindor and not remotely attracted to the youngest Weasley. And now, he was even further away from his control. The events in this summer did nothing to try to gain his alliance, in fact he seemed to be annoyed. For the hundredth time, Albus cursed him.

As the feast went underway, Draco settled into Harrison's lap. They even ate from the same plate. Although he was drowsy, he managed to talk to Astoria, who was in the same house at him, which didn't surprise him. She was natural bookworm. To no one's surprise, Susan was sorted into Slytherin along with Romlida. Although they were in different houses, they would have class together as Dumbledore only paired Harrison's year with Gryffindors in a failed attempt to get him to join the Light.

Harrison nuzzled his hair, "Sleepy, love?" The endearment earned the pair several raised eyebrows, which were quickly ignored.

"Hmm, yes." He settled closer to his body and buried his face in his shoulder. The food and back rubbing made him sleepy and he barely managed to stifle a yawn. Soon his eyes closed. Harrison chuckled and arranged him in a more comfortable position before placing a silencing charm around him to keep sounds from disturbing him.

The moment the feast was over, he lead the Ravenclaw first years to the dorms all while carrying his mate, "his princess" as Astoria teased as he was carrying Draco in bridal style. They received several looks, some disgusted, but most were curious and stunned at what they were seeing. Harrison knew that by tomorrow, this would be on the front page of the Prophet.

Harrison approached the dorms and gave them the speech Flitwick had prepared for the prefects, "In order to get into the dorm, you need to answer the riddle or clue correctly. If you can't answer then you must wait for someone to let you in. You're paired three to a room and until fifth year, when you will have your own room. This is to ensure that you can concentrate on you OWLs and NEWTs without distraction. By the second week of this month, a study group schedule will be posted to help you with your homework and near exam time, you will have an upper year help you in the areas that you need the most help. You're free to use the library located to the right of the common room to do your work and always check the books out. Any questions?"

He let Lisa Tupin handle the questions as he moved the group inside the dorms and with a nod in Astoria's direction left to his room. Thanks to his prefect status, he was given a bigger room with its own bathroom and small kitchenette. He snorted, it's almost as if they wanted him to be holed up in his room studying twenty-four/seven.

He placed the blond in his bed and with a wave of his hand he changed Draco into a comfortable pair of pajamas. Afterwards, he called for an elf to bring his trunk in his room and placed several wards on the room and checked for any spells and charms. Finding none, he wrote a short note to the Malfoys before changing into a pair of cotton shorts and settling into bed. He settled Draco on his side and cuddled him and went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be more stressful as the shock wore off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on all of my stories, but school is almost over, so I have tons of work to do. I won't update this weekend as I have a paper for a group project to do. Piece of advice: never, never do group projects in college! They are miserable and time consuming as no one wants to do the work or help. They all act like they're in kindergarten and need help going to the potty. Seriously! Ok, rant over, but I will **not** update for the next two weeks as I need to do two group projects, two papers and a test, plus read five articles and a hundred pages of a novel. So, please be patient. The only good thing is that I quit my job weeks ago.

I forgot to answer some reviews on the last chapter's a/n, so I'll do that now:

To Emeralden Rapley: Harry's dead. The old Harry, canon Harry that was sorted into Gryffindor and whose parents are James and Lily no longer exists. In the summary of Infernal Ifrit, Harry went back in time thanks to a choker made of hair from his mother, Lily. Overtime, he falls in love with her and in desperation they make a deal with the Ifrit to let Harry stay with her. In exchange, the Ifrit wants the use of Harry's future skin and have a mate. Harry agrees and doesn't care what happens to the future and that's when my story, Fool begins.

Harry gave up his life without knowing that two Harry Potters couldn't exist in the same timeline, so the Ifrit waits until James marries another pureblood and he's born as Harrison. Now, Harry's choice has changed everything and my story is the result of that. Draco is his mate that Destiny created for him to control him. This will be explained later. Hope that clears up any confusion on why the past Harry can't come back and claim Draco, although that would make for a great story that I might write. Thanks for the inspiration!

To Kitsunekiri: I have not even thought about Remus, but I don't plan on having him be a big character, but that could change.

To Rafael: The title Fool has layered meanings. Foremost, it's the Ifrit's, Harrison, view on Harry. In his mind, he was a fool to have blind trust in everyone around him and never do any research about the wizarding world. That is one of the flaws I think canon Harry had in that he never tried to learn about the wizarding world, in fact he lets others guide his decisions and never tried to understand the war beyond a good vs. evil, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin mindset. It's fine that he sided with the Order (Voldemort did kill his family), but he should have done it because he chose too and not because that was the only option he was allowed or because he felt that's people wanted him to follow.

Next, everyone, except for some, are fools. The Light is made of fools who are self-righteous and don't see beyond black and white to see the grey. Even Voldemort is a fool, but Harrison saves him from creating more horcuxes and descending into madness and falling into Dumbledore's hands by following the prophesy. The title will gain more meaning as the story continues,

Again, no updates for two weeks as I have work to do, so thanks for the support and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6:

_**The Chosen One No Longer Single?**_

_No doubt, the hearts of several of our readers will be broken today. It is with great shame that The Daily Prophet's correspondent, Rite Skeeter, reports the attachment, even possible pre-engagement of Harrison Potter. _

_This shocking news comes to us from the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts last night. Since the day the Potter heir was reintroduced to the wizarding world (for more detail surrounding the scandal of his arrival, turn to page 7), he had not been linked to any witch or wizard in or outside of Hogwarts nor has an engagement contract ever been made public; for these reasons, last night's actions leaves not only this reporter stunned, but amazed._

_Besides the anxiety and curiosity many felt this year thanks to the sorting of several heirs of England's prominent families, particularly the heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco Malfoy; this year's sorting proved to be full of surprises. The hall was a flurry of whispers when the Malfoy heir was sorted into Ravenclaw, becoming the first to be sorted in another house besides Slytherin, but that was not only bombshell. Instead of sitting with the first years, the Malfoy heir approached Harrison Potter and was quickly placed on his lap! _

_This small action stupefied the room into silence, even the sorting was halted! And that was not all my dear readers, throughout the feast, Lord Potter held the young Malfoy heir and even referred to him as "love"! _

_Is this any indication that Lord Potter is soon to be off the market? Yours truly, surely believes so!_

_Once known as the Potter heir, Harrison Potter was able to claim his Lordship on his fifteen birthday and as the wizarding world knows, that is not only his only Lordship. He is also the default heir of the Rosier fortune after the rightful heir was murdered by Aurors due to accusations of Death Eater activity, although no evidence was ever found. Following Sirius Black's imprisonment for the murders of Lord and Lady Potter, he received the Kiss, which caused the Potter heir to be sent to a muggle orphanage (for more information on the family line and history, turn to page 10). The Black fortune later passed to Lord Potter thanks to Sirius Black being his godfather. This not only made Lord Potter one of the most legible bachelors in the world, but also one of its wealthiest. Consequently, it is reasonable to suggest that if anyone would ever capture his heart, it would the Malfoy heir, whose lineage and wealth is renowned and deeply admired. _

"_I have no doubts an engagement is in the works," Madame Gertrude Bovary, foremost expert in Pureblood traditions and etiquette stated, "the Malfoys would never allow such a display otherwise. It would be a disgrace and a huge scandal."_

_This report agrees. For such a display to take place, an agreement between families must have taken place. When I contacted both families, their respective family lawyers took my owl and agreed to answer my questions. Although no comment was made about such an agreement, Madame Bovary is not discouraged, "It would not be publicized so soon. The Malfoy heir is too young, if anything Lord Potter has pledge himself to wait for him to reach of age then we will be greeted by a marriage announcement." _

"_Lord Potter has made a great choice in the Malfoy heir," the Daily Prophet's expert Alfred Reed declared, "Not only are they compatible in terms of wealth and prestige, but my sources in France have repeatedly stressed that the current heir was a Malfoy beauty. Lord Potter might have been enchanted from the first meeting, if this is true."_

_This left me speechless my dear readers, a Malfoy beauty had not been borne in generations since Lady Septima Malfoy, whose marriage to Prince Jacques', the Duke of Étampes and Calais, captured the imagination and hearts of both countries._

_When asked Lord Potter's lawyer, Aldrich Knox, from the House of Knox, commented "Lord Potter wants to find happiness and live his life. Many people have tried to controlled him and use his name for their own gain, but they have failed. This speculation of his Boy-Who-Lived status and now Chosen One title has nothing, but cause problems. All he wants is to be free from his family's sad past, not constantly be reminded of it."_

_The Malfoy family lawyer agrees, "Lord Potter has reached out to Lady Malfoy, whose great aunt Dorea Black was Lady Potter, Lord Potter's late grandmother. He needs family and the Malfoys are more than happy to welcome him into theirs."_

_Is this any confirmation of those pre-engagement rumors? No doubt, more information will become available in the following weeks, so don't worry, my readers, I will keep you updated._

_For trivia and facts on Pureblood engagements and marriage agreements turn to page 13._

Hermione snorted in disgust once she finished reading the article. It was repugnant to her how the wizarding world could accept such a union! It was nothing, but pedophilia. If Potter wanted a spouse, he should just choose a woman. He was wealthy, handsome and although she hated him for it, smart; he could have anyone and what does he want?

A boy, who no matter how pretty he was, was still a child not a love interest. But did anyone really see that? No. She had to spend the entire night hearing Lavender and her giggling friends discuss "their love match" with sighs and hearts in their eyes. That was more one thing she planned to change once she joined the Ministry along with making the public more political aware. They were at war and yet did the Skeeter cow report that? No, instead she dedicated pages upon pages on pure speculation and lies.

Hermione watched Ginny's knuckles tightened on the newspaper and genuinely felt sorry for her. The scandal from earlier this summer had been hard on her and as Ron explained it, a huge blow to the family. In all honesty, Hermione didn't understand. Were they in the Victorian Age? How could women not be allowed their sexual freedom? Wizarding society was so behind the times, Hermione lamented. It was another thing that had to be changed.

She might have not liked Ginny as a best friend, but she cared for her and wanted her to be happy. Although it would be hard as the whole family refused to talk to her, Ron was the only one that did, but she knew that he felt embarrassed to be near her. Well, at least he had some honor and wouldn't abandoned his family. Hermione gave Ron a smile when he walked towards her and sat by her to eat breakfast.

"I told you Lavender that Lord Potter would end up with someone of high prestige and wealth!" A fourth year exclaimed as the girls giggled and pouted over the article.

Lavender sighed and shook her head, "I know, but a girl can dream. Plus, who can beat a Malfoy beauty? I caught a glimpse of him and had my entire ego crushed!" Her dramatic statement unleashed another wave of giggles and agreement.

Having the attention of the entire table, Lavender batted her eyes at Neville and asked in a sweet voice, "Right, Neville? Isn't the Malfoy heir precious?"

Everyone waited for his response and all they got was a fiery blush and a stuttered, "Y-yees."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked around the table to see many lust filled eyes, "What is wrong with all of you? He's a child! Not fantasy material!"

Her voice immediately quieted everyone and many wide eyes looked at her, aghast. Seeing that no one would answer, especially the girls, Seamus responded, "Hermione it is not like that- well, it is like this…um well you know right?"

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes at his sheepish expression and embarrassed reply, "Know what? That wizarding society is depraved and not only accepts homosexuality, but pedophilia as well?"

Her sarcastic response made Ron cringe. He forgot that although his girl was clever, she was a muggleborn and completely unaware of what sex and sexuality meant in their world. He thought that with her brains, she would have known already and yet she didn't and it would be improper for him to tell her. Ginny might, but with what happened this summer, it seemed that even she was stupid when it came down to it. He could feel the heat on his face as everyone looked at him in expectation, their faces clearly asking him why he didn't stop Hermione from embarrassing herself.

He looked at the girls and knew that one of them had to tell her. To ask a pureblood would be an insult as it would imply that they had intimate knowledge of such acts, plus Ron knew that Hermione wouldn't listen and write off their words like garbage. He sighed, she had a lot to learn.

"Ron?" Neville asked as his face redden even more. All girls looked away from him and Lavender got up and the entire Gryffindor girls, besides Hermione and Ginny got up with her. This earned the table many questioning glances and whispers.

"I'll take her to Madame Pomfrey." Ginny suggested and barely waited for an acknowledgment before she grabbed a protesting Hermione by her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"I suppose it's thanks to you that she hasn't been used?" Cormac asked. Although his wording was crude, it was the most diplomatic way such a statement could be said.

Ron just nodded and went back to his breakfast, effectively ending all conservation.

Pansy and Daphne discreetly observed the Gryffindor table. They were not the only ones, Susan, Romilda and Astoria did as well, knowing that such a commotion was caused by the morning's newspaper and as such was of interest to Draco.

"Such a Mudblood," Daphne whispered as she and other pureblood girls pretended to not notice.

Pansy delicately snorted, "I hope that Weasley would not be the one to inform her, Merlin knows she didn't listen."

Daphne made a small noise of agreement, "She wasn't the only one. I know for a fact that Madame Pomfrey and the Head of House have an obligation to inform the rest of the girls, whose background limit them- oh, Chang looks piss. I hope that Harrison puts her in her place."

It took everything Pansy had to not react to that observation. Knowing her, Chang would confront Harrison and she cringed when she imagined the Malfoy heir having to hear such vulgarity. It was not unheard of for confrontations between past affairs and future male spouses to occur, although such information was nothing new for their wives. Such information was easily obtained, even if girls and submissive males pretended otherwise, but to be near such commotion was unbearable.

The same thoughts passed through Susan's mind, "Oh, I hope Draco will be fine."

Romilda nodded and caught Astoria's eye, "He will be. Harrison will not let him be near such offensive talk and improper display."

Knowing that there was nothing to add, they moved to other cheerful topics, even if their expressions and tones were forced, they knew they could do nothing. To interfere in such issues would be highly indecent, regardless of their desire to spare their friend such pain, but they all knew it was coming. They had all been prepared for the day that they would have to face and deal with their spouses' past dalliances. It was something that could and would be discussed within the family and no one, not even best friends would be privy to such information.

Hermione tried to tear her arm from Ginny's grasp, "Stop Ginny! I only made a simple, logical comment, so stop treating me like an imbecile!"

Ginny turned to look at her and stopped herself from shouting at her and calling her a Mudblood, "Hermione, do you ever wonder why some of the purebloods call you a Mudblood?"

Hermione flinched at the word, but nodded, "Because I'm a Muggleborn and they're prejudicial inbred bastards."

All she was received was a frown, "No, not really. Sometimes the word Mudblood is used to describe someone, usually of Muggle decent, that's stupid when it comes to the wizarding world."

Hermione sharply inhaled, "I am not stupid-"

Ginny cut her off from a long rant that she had no impatience to listen to, "Look Hermione, I would tell you, but I know no one would approve, so Madame Pomfrey will instead. Just listen to her, okay?"

Brown eyes narrowed at her comment, "Does it have to do with this summer?"

A look of shame passed Ginny's face, "Yes, I was stupid and… just listen to Madame Pomfrey and if you have any questions, owl Mom."

Nothing was said as she was dragged to the nurse's office.

Completely unaware of the commotion that was being unleashed thanks to a measly article, Draco woke up, comfortable, warm and safe. He sighed into the warm chest underneath him before realizing that he had spent the night near a half-naked Harrison. He blushed and looked away although he couldn't stop himself from taking small peaks every now and then.

Unlike his petite, slender frame, Harrison was well-built and lightly muscled. Draco had no doubt that he would develop a six-pack as he grew older. As of right now, he had lost all of the baby fat on his face, leaving his face chiseled. Draco smirked, his future husband was hot!

As soon as that thought entered his head, Draco bit down on his bottom lip. Yes, Harrison was hot and he hated how he was the not only one that thought so. Other girls did as well and would eye him. The Parkinson heiress had been an example. Draco had known by her expression and posture. One look into her eyes and her inched head and Draco knew that she had declared defeat. That saved him time and energy from getting rid of a potential threat; plus, he really didn't want an enemy so early into the year. He already had to deal with Harrison's past whores.

Oh, Draco wasn't a fool, regardless of his age, he knew Harrison had gotten around and although his affairs were discreet, he had known about them before meeting him. All purebloods did, even if such things were never openly discusses, especially in the company of "maidens".

But he knew. His mother made sure he knew so that he would stop the past from being a threat to his relationship. In some ways, he was luckier than his mother. Narcissa had been eight when she had fallen in love with his father and she had to wait years as she heard about his affairs. That hurt she felt was the reason he was insecure now. He knew it was impossible for Harrison to cheat on him, to break his promise to him, but he couldn't help it!

Draco was eleven, untouchable for years. Harrison, on the other hand, had experience and although he didn't take any of his dalliances seriously, he had favorites. Favorites that were in school right now, but he was better than them. Better. He would wear the ring and carry the heirs, not them. They were sluts that he used, while Draco was a Malfoy. And not just any Malfoy, he was a Malfoy beauty and one hadn't been born for four generations. He had always known that he would end up as the spouse of a male pureblood. He was too delicate, too small boned and slender; simply put, Draco was perfect as a submissive.

Since he was a young child, he dreamed of being protected, being spoiled and loved. He never wanted a girl or a wife, if anything; Draco wanted to be a bride. As he got older, he knew what he was: a famed Malfoy beauty, sirens that enchanted men into passionate love affairs. Looking into the mirror reflected that and he dreamed of finding someone stronger, better built than he was. He wanted broad shoulders that could protect him and a large frame that would cuddle him. Draco wanted a husband and he wanted to be the one that had their children, so when he saw Harrison, he had fallen for him.

As his thoughts led him to his fiancé, Draco looked towards Harrison naked torso for more and blushed when he saw blue eyes look at him in amusement.

"Like the view?" Harrison asked with a smirk.

Draco's blush deepened and he shyly looked away as hands grabbed him around his waist and hauled him to bed on his back.

Harrison smirked and began to kiss the rosy cheeks, "Sweet, so sweet," he murmured as he kissed the face that he adored.

Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the kisses to his face, "Harry."

His whispered caused the body on top of him to still and Draco could feel the muscles tense, "Harrison?"

He forced himself to calm down. It's been years since he heard that name, especially directed at him. Frankly, the name left a bad after taste; all it reminded him was of that pathetic fool that sold his soul for a dream. He wasn't Harry Potter.

Soft sobs broke his train of thought as he looked down on his mate. Tears ran down his pale cheeks as his pouty lips trembled.

Harrison nuzzled his nose and tightly hugged the small body, "Shhh precious, it doesn't matter." The name might make him want to hurl, but it wasn't worth his mate's tears.

"B-buut your reaction! Please don't leave me!" Fresh sobs were heard and Harrison looked at his blond and very gently kissed his face.

"I am your Harry, if you want and love, I can never leave you. I don't want to. I am yours." Grey eyes looked at him, insecurity shining through.

Harrison kissed him and softly reassured him, "I have waited my entire existence for you and I finally have you. Out of everyone, I have a Malfoy beauty. Men will be envious of me when they see your beautiful face and perfect figure, but you're mine, just mine."

Draco's tears stopped as he heard those words and he suddenly laughed, "I am being silly aren't I?"

"No, if anything I have made you cry over and over. Forgive, love?"

Draco nodded and leaned forward for more kisses, which Harrison gladly gave him.

"Can I still call you Harry?" Draco timidly asked as his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

Harrison inwardly groaned, "If you want yes, but only you can call me that." Any reservations that he had melted away once Draco gave him a wide, brilliant smile.

Draco waited for Harry to be done with his shower and he snorted at the article he had been given before his fiancé went to the bathroom.

"Shocking news, indeed." He whispered to himself, knowing that his mother was probably laughing at this rag of a paper.

As he laid down the paper with another snort, persistent, loud knocks rattled the door. Although he knew that he should open the door, Draco felt a sense of foreboding, so waited for Harry instead.

"Harry?" Draco called out as the knocking increased.

"Yeah, coming!" Harry quickly turned the water off and grabbed a robe, already recognizing Draco's nervous tone.

Opening the door to the bathroom revealed a wide eyed blond that was staring at the door in fear as loud spells were being fired at it.

He quickly gathered the blond in his arms and tried soothe his trembling before protectively shielding him.

"Harrison open this damn door! I know you're in there with you boy toy-"

Cho's shouts stopped when the door she had been pounding on, opened. She had been enraged by the article that appeared on the Daily Prophet. Even though she knew it was foolish to be in a sexual relationship with a pureblood, she couldn't resist the dashing Harrison. Not only was he smart, but wealthy and she desperately craved his attention, knowing that it would lead to a life of lavish comfort. But to think that a little boy could end her dreams was unbearable! Oh, Harrison was in for a surprise if he thought she would just allow him to marry another! She would crush that stupid pretty boy!

She smirked as she noticed the blond behind Harrison, but barely registered him when she saw the robe displaying the body that she adored fucking.

"Harrison," she purred and swung her hips as she approached him. Cho had been so caught up in her lust that she didn't noticed the red eyes that looked at her in disgust. He had already made his mate cry and he wasn't going to humiliate him by having a whore try to seduce him in front of him. He wasted no time and grabbed her throat and shoved her into the bathroom.

"Never call me that again, whore. You and I were done months ago. I will not let you disrespect my love with your whorish ways."

Cho looked at him in fear and tried to talk, but found herself letting out a silent scream when she felt a series of spell hit her. She dropped to the fall and felt a foot push on her chest, restricting her air supply.

"Now, you will leave and never try to approach me ever again nor will you try to hurt my Draco, or I will kill you, understood?"

She could barely nod her head when another spell hit her and she felt her entire cells explode with pain and felt the blood pool into her mouth.

Tears made her way down and she felt a hot burn in her vagina that lead to her stomach and felt like she was being eaten alive. The pain was unbearable and she wanted it to stop. Cho tried to beg, but felt her mouth empty and she panicked when she could no longer feel her tongue.

Harry watched as the whore gurgled on the floor, too caught up in the delusion to notice reality. He sighed and snapped his fingers.

Two shadow figures appeared and they bowed, recognizing their Master, "Take her and deposit her at the Level 5 Gates, tell them it's my treat. They haven't tasted a witch in years and as long as she is alive and all damage is reversible, they can enjoy her as much as they please."

The shadow gathered around the whore and disappeared as its partner took her likeness. Black eyes looked at him, "Pretend to be her for the next three days and use her image as you like."

Cho's face distorted itself into a creepy smile before turning to normal and leaving the room, "Oh, erase the memory of anyone would saw this disgrace." The figure nodded and left.

Draco waited, knowing that Harry had taken his whore from sight to spear him pain from their confrontation. His grip on his wand tightened when he saw the slut open the door, but she barely looked at him, instead she went out the door without a word.

Harry immediately came out and held Draco, "She'll never bother us again, love." Blues eyes looked so earnestly at him that Draco nodded his head and snuggled further into his arms. He sighed, hoping that that was the last altercation he would have today. Merlin, it was barely morning and yet he felt drained.

"Alright, precious?" Draco shook his head and felt had on his chin, forcing him to look up.

"I have awaited forever for you. There is only you, Draco." The blond nodded and kissed Harry softly.

Neither noticed the small, pulsing ball at the corner that quickly melted into the door frame and reappeared into the pocket of a smirking student.

* * *

A/N: Finally, an update! Sorry for the long wait and I hope I made it worth it; please review!

To Lecifer: The Pansy and Draco interaction is based on pureblood etiquette. In my mind, I envision their world as having many unspoken rules that they all have been taught since birth and abide by, this includes body language. Based on the shock and hurt in Pansy's eyes and her inclined head, Draco knows because being a Malfoy and a Black, he has been taught since his birth to look out for things like that. I try to make that clear with Hermione, on how she is an outsider to rules like that. Yes, that will be explained as well as how sex affects magic and why purity is so important.


End file.
